House of the Rising Sun
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Caroline is going to New Orleans for a school trip, she thought it would be a great experience, but of course when you're a Vampire from Mystic Falls, nothing will ever really go right for you. Rate T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah... It's Vengeance again. I thought it was time for a Klaroline fic, so here you have it. Please let me know what you think as this is my first attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the Originals.**

"Ugh," growled the blonde as she paced back and forth in her large dorm room.

"It's not that bad Care. It's a big city; you'll probably go the whole time without seeing any Originals, let alone Klaus." Elena tried to reason with Caroline as she sat crossed legged on her bed, watching Caroline pace. Caroline stopped mid-pace as what Elena has said, sunk in.

"You know what? You're right. I took this class as a chance to learn about the world, on my own. I won't let him ruin this. I'm going and that's final," she said it as if Elena had been the one trying to keep Caroline from going on the field to New Orleans. Elena didn't say anything, not wanting to give Caroline the chance to start overanalyzing anything and then change her mind and start the whole process over again.

Without wasting any more time Caroline pulled her phone from her back pocket and replied to her professor's e-mail, letting him know she would be joining the trip. With the first step set into motion, Caroline's mind finally hit into overdrive. "I need to start preparing," she said out loud, though not really speaking to anyone. "Care, you don't leave until Friday, it's only Wednesday, I think you have time," Even as she was speaking Elena knew that she was wasting her breath. Caroline wasn't listening to her; she was already busy planning on what she was going to wear.

Caroline didn't even seem to hear her friend. She already had her suitcase open on her bed and weather predictions for the next two weeks for New Orleans up on her laptop. She didn't even turn when she vaguely heard the door open and then close again with a click. She had to focus; she only had two days to get everything ready for an extended five day trip to an unfamiliar city with a Professor and group of students. She still had to e-mail all her professors and tell them she wouldn't be able to attend class as well as find a reliable note taker for both classes she didn't share with Elena.

Caroline felt like she was in the zone. She had a note taker for one of her classes already and she was reviewing possible options for her other class when a sound from her cell phone drew her attention away from her preparing and back to her dorm room.

Thinking it might be Elena, reminding her that she had a class or something, she rushed to pick it up. It wouldn't be the first time that Caroline would get so caught up in something that she would forget about everything else that was going on around her. Looking at the clock next to her bed as she picked up her phone, she noticed she didn't have her next class for another 45 minutes, too early for Elena to be reminding her. The name attached to the little text message bubble on her phone had her eyes opening a little wider. Definitely not who she had been expecting a text from, and she couldn't help but stare at the little message, only three words long, _'Good afternoon, love.' _Caroline's mind was racing, why in the world was Klaus texting her? There was no way he knew she was going to end up coming to New Orleans, there was just no way.

Not in the mood to play games Caroline opened the message and quickly typed out a reply, _'What do you want Klaus?' _she hit send and then placed her phone in her back pocket for easier access. At least if he decided he was going to continue to annoy her she wouldn't have to walk all around her dorm to pick up her phone again. She barely had the chance to get back to her laptop before she heard that little bleep again and she rolled her eyes as she checked her phone. Another eye roll accompanied as Caroline's head shake as she read the message. _'Just wanted to see how college life was treating you.' _Caroline highly doubted that Klaus was just innocently checking up on her, making sure she was ok, she also doubted he would stand being ignored so she decided she would just humour him. _'It's fine. Minus the fact that our old roommate was drinking vervain water and was murdered by a vampire three nights ago.' _Her finger was hitting send before she even realized what she had just typed out.

It wasn't that the message was overly strange, when you were a vampire living in Mystic Falls; text messages containing gruesome details were common. What was strange was the fact that she had just spilled all that information to Klaus, without even consciously thinking about it. She groaned as she realized what she had done. For all she knew this would cause Klaus to come down to the college and so some investigating. She really didn't need him in her life right now, especially not at the college when there were people who were connected to vampires and Elena's father. This whole thing was important to Elena and she didn't need Klaus her to mess things up.

There was a longer pause between texts that Caroline had been expecting, though she was ready this time. Her phone barely had time to get the whole tone out before she was swiping furiously. Caroline couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her when she saw that Klaus wasn't taking matters into his own hands. At least not yet. All he had typed was: _'Need any help?' _Caroline couldn't help thinking it was a thoughtful gesture. Throughout everything he had always come to the rescue when she asked. He didn't kill Tyler, he actually even allowed him to come back. He saved Damon and he came all the way to Mystic Falls just for her graduation, and ended up saving them all from a coven of dead witches.

A small smile spread across her face as she typed out her reply. _'Thanks, but I think we have everything under control for now. Trying to keep a low profile, have a human college experience. Functional vampires and all.' _Caroline tried to explain a little. She thought maybe if she could make Klaus understand, he would be less likely to ignore her and show up anyways. She had a feeling it was only a matter of time anyways, but she wasn't going to encourage his visit any sooner than it needed to be.

Caroline hadn't expected there to be anything following that text, Klaus was known to take things as rejection, though she didn't feel like she had really been rejecting him. Just putting him off until a later date? However she was surprised to hear her phone sound again. _'Very well. You know how to find me. Have a good day, love.' _Caroline stared at them message a few moments, debating on whether or not she should reply. As she looked she noticed that she should have been getting ready for her next class. Her fingers raced across the screen as she started walking towards her book bag. _'You too, Klaus. Thanks.' _Nothing special, but it was a whole four words more than what Caroline would have typed out before graduation.

Replacing her phone in her pocket, and a small smile on her face Caroline strolled out the door thinking it might not be so bad to see Klaus for a little bit while she was in New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Sorry it's starting off a little on the slower side, but don't worry. It will pick up.**

**Dislaimer: I do not open Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline slide into her seat next to Elena a few minutes before their class was set to begin. She was a little undecided on whether or not she should tell Elena about the texts from Klaus. On the one hand, there was no reason for her to tell Elena that she was in contact with Klaus. She was sure this would just cause drama because everyone wanted Klaus out of their lives forever, not to mention, Caroline was still with Tyler and it was no secret that Klaus wanted that to change. On the other hand, Caroline had mentioned what was going on at the college and this could interfere with them trying to figure out what Elena's father had to do with Meg.

She tried to act normal. She pulled out her laptop and set it on her lap, opening a new word document so she could write out her notes. Apparently she wasn't doing very well at acting normal because it only took Elena five minutes into the lecture before she was leaning over towards Caroline's ear, even though she knew she really didn't need to, Caroline could have heard her whisper from the other side of the class. "Are you ok? You're acting a little weird, something happen?" Elena asked a tinge of worry clear in her voice. Caroline should have known her best friend would pick up on her behaviour. Caroline herself had been watching Elena more closely after the attack on their roommate. They had to be ready if something happened and being alert was the best way to be prepared.

"Klaus texted me," Caroline finally admitted as the Professor turned off the lights in order to give a slide show presentation. Caroline took this as a cue to sink a little lower in her seat in order to better talk to Elena as well as being able still take decent notes, though she doubted there would be many notes to take on slide show presentation done in the first week of class.

"What? What did he want?" Elena asked, apparently that hadn't been what she had been expecting. Caroline couldn't really blame her. When Klaus had announced he was leaving for New Orleans they had all thought that was it. By going to New Orleans Klaus and the other Originals were finally out of their lives, at least for the time being and they wouldn't have to worry about anything. The only reason Caroline and Elena had agreed to really go to college was because they thought everyone was safe. The Originals were out of town and no one's life was in danger, Silas was solid stone and wasn't going to be bothering any of them again.

"Apparently, he wanted to know how I was doing," she didn't really expect Elena to take that news well. Klaus was usually up to something when he contacted any of them, and there had never been a time when he had just called to see how they were. Sure, he had called her from New Orleans, talking about how much he wanted to show it to her, but that wasn't the same thing. When Klaus was in the picture, bad things just seemed to happen and as much as Caroline would like to deny that fact, she was one of the prime examples of things that go wrong. Somehow she was the one who always ended up getting bit by a werewolf and needing him to save her... or a friend gone crazy vampire hunter, stuck in a classroom with a pencil through her hands.

"I find that hard to believe. What did you tell him?" Elena asked, finally turning her head to actually look at Caroline. The blonde girl instantly knew what her friend was referring to. This was the conversation Caroline had been trying to avoid at all costs, but of course nothing really went according to plan. "I told him about the vervain water and the attack," as much as she wanted to lie and tell Elena that she hadn't' said anything, she knew she can't. There had been so much lying between everyone and Caroline felt like leaving for college was supposed to be like a fresh start, and she wanted to fresh start to include honesty among her friends. Besides, she didn't seem to think that any of them had any reason to lie to each other. Not anymore.

"Caroline," she knew that tone. Elena was disappointed, and Caroline couldn't blame her, but she also couldn't give an excuse. She didn't even have an answer as to why she had told Klaus. It had all just sort of happened. Maybe he had learned some crazy compulsion via text or something. "I know. I know I shouldn't have but it just sort of happened. I handled it though, he offered to come up and I convinced him to stay away. At least for now," she hoped this would be at least enough to keep Elena happy for now. There wasn't much else she could do.

Before she had a chance to really talk anymore on the issue the lights were coming back on as the Professor finished up her slide show. As the Professor really started to lecture the girls returned their focus to her, though Caroline knew that conversation would be picked up a later time. There was no way she was going to get to o back to the room and finish up what she wanted to do tonight without having to have another little chat about this whole ordeal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go, chapter three. Hopefully you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The rest of the lecture went off without anymore conversation about the whole Klaus thing. After class, the halls were fairly bare. Most people were going in the opposite direction as Elena and her. Most people were going towards the dining hall, getting their supper for the night. Caroline and Elena however, had a fully stocked mini-fridge with all the blood they would need for the next week and a half, or until they called Damon and asked him to bring more.

Once they were safely in their room Elena closed the door and then bushed her back against it, as Caroline made her way over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two blood bags, turning to throw it at Elena. The brown haired her girl snatched the bag elegantly out of the air and ripped the top off, taking a long sip before moving away from the door. "So, you told Klaus," Elena started, unsure of where she was really going with the conversation.

Lucky for Elena, Caroline decided to jump in before Elena was able to continue. "Yes , I told Klaus. I didn't tell him anything about your dad though. Just that our roommate was drinking vervain water and that she was attacked by a vampire," Caroline said, a rush of words coming out of her mouth. She was fiddling around with her blood bag in her hands, unsure what else she could really be doing.

"You're sure he isn't coming here?" Elena asked as she moved towards her bed. As far as she could see there was nothing that Caroline had done wrong. All she had done was confided in someone, granted Elena wasn't too happy that it had been Klaus, but it wasn't like Caroline was going to worry Tyler with everything after he had decided to ditch school and was working to help with the werewolf pack. As long as there was no reason for Klaus to show up at school and ruin any chance she had of figuring out what her dad had to do with this whole thing, there really was no reason for her to be mad.

"No. He isn't coming, I swear," she said thankful that she wasn't going to have to fight with Elena. Thankfully, now that all this was worked out, she was able to get back to preparing for her trip. She finally ripped her blood bag open and took a sip as she moved to her laptop and e-mailed her final candidate for a note taker.

With all the details worked out, all Caroline had left to do was pack. "How warm do you think it's going to be? The weather says sunny, but I don't want to dress like I'm out of place. I don't want to stand out," Caroline said as she looked through her drawers. Oh how she wished there was a closet in the room; it was so much easier to look at all her clothes when they were laid out in front of her. Now she had to dig around in her drawers and pull clothes out over and over just to see if she wanted it.

"I have no idea Caroline. Why don't you text Rebekah or something?" Elena asked as she sat on her bed texting, presumably either Damon or Jeremy. Of course this answer didn't satisfy Caroline at all. "I can't do that. She'll ask questions and then she might mention me asking to Klaus," Caroline had completely stopped her rummaging, a shirt in one hand and a pair of sleep shorts in the other, to stare at Elena, a look of disbelief at her friend's stupidity clear on her face.

Already exasperated with her friend Elena looked up from her phone and stared Caroline in the face. "I don't know Caroline. I've never been there," she really wasn't sure why Caroline was asking her. It wasn't like she knew what the weather would be like, besides Georgia and New York Elena herself hadn't really been anywhere. When you came from a small town it always seemed like you were stuck there and no one really left. Elena, until she had met Stefan, had been the same way. She wasn't even very good at traveling. Without other people with her, she was sure she would end up getting herself lost somewhere.

"Well then, I'll just have to pack extra I guess," Caroline said in her snippy tone. She had been expecting more help from Elena by way of packing. Beyond packing for sleepovers and college, Caroline had never really packed for any long trips to somewhere she had never been before.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Elena asked with a smirk as Caroline turned around and started to pull more things out of her dresser. It probably was the best way to pack anyways. For all they knew the weather could change at any time and it was always better to be ready, vampire or not. "I wanted to pack light," Caroline said without turning back around to look at Elena. She was busy trying to decide between a navy dress or a white dress. She didn't want to bring too many.

"Which do you think?" Caroline asked turning around finally to seek Elena's opinion. "Elena?" she asked lightly, but found that her best friend was already sound asleep in bed. Caroline looked at the clock and noticed that it was still early, only 9 o'clock. Then again they hadn't really had a lot of time between already having assignments and the whole vampire attack thing.

Caroline sighed and gave up for the night. Maybe she would be better off if she did her packing in the morning when he could have Elena's full attention and she was fully rested. Caroline finished off her blood bag then moved her suitcase off to the side so she could climb into bed. She wasted no time in snuggling down into her covers, her cell phone under her pillow and within minutes, she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's another chapter, I apologize that it's a little boring, but there's better things to come. I'd just like to say that I appreciate the favorites and follows I've gotten from you guys. It really means a lot to see there are people out there who like this story as I do. Oh, and don't forget to review, I love to hear what you guys think. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline woke bright and early the next morning, her alarm going off at 6:30am, just like always. No matter how late she was out, she still made sure she was always up early. There was always too much to do throughout the day, why would she waste it with sleeping? Especially when she had packing left to do, and she had decided as she was dozing off the night before that she should at least get all of the assignments she had due next week done before she had to leave. At least that way she would e able to enjoy her time in New Orleans, not have to worry about if she was going to have time to get her work done. She didn't want her work to suffer because she wanted to go exploring. She was Valedictorian after all, just because she was in college didn't mean she could slip.

As quietly as she could Caroline grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom, snatching up her clothes for the day from where she had laid them on her dresser the night before. Since she knew Elena wasn't going to be up for another hour Caroline liked to take her time in the shower. The temperature of the water never mattered, she just liked to feel the spray hitting her and the clean feeling when she washed her hair and the soap ran down her body. It was such a human sensation and it helped Caroline forget about all the supernatural problems in her life.

Once she had decided that she was sufficiently clean and relaxed Caroline shut off the water and wrapped her towel around her. She plugged the hairdryer in as she pressed the button on her phone to unlock it and check if she had missed any calls or text messages; it was mostly out of habit. It was still only 7:15am and she didn't expect there to be anyone really awake, let alone texting her.

Caroline's eyebrows rose a little when she noticed that there was a text message on her phone. Once she had swiped the screen she was even more surprised that it was Klaus who had been texting her, especially since the text had been sent almost half an hour ago. He went months without contacting her and now he's texting her two days in a row? What was he up to? The text was innocent enough, all it said was you're basic, _'Good morning, love.' _The only problem was, Caroline wasn't really sure how to respond to the message, or if she should. Who knew what he was up to and Caroline didn't have time to deal with it. Shaking it off for the time being Caroline just put her phone back down on the bathroom counter and turned the hairdryer on and proceeded to do her hair. She could worry about Klaus later, when Elena was awake and they could figure out if it was better to ignore him or not.

By the time Caroline had finished drying her hair and getting dressed, Elena was up and sitting in bed, blood bag in hand. "Morning," Caroline greeted her friend as she walked past Elena and to the mini fridge where she snatched up her own vampire juice box. "Morning," Elena greeted back as she finished off her breakfast and disposed of it on her way to the shower.

With nothing better to do until Elena got out of the shower Caroline finished rummaging through her dresser. Now that she was well rested she didn't think she really needed Elena to help her pick out what to take. It wasn't like her friend dressed her in the morning; she was more than capable of packing everything she wanted to take with her. Besides, she could always bring another bag if she wanted, she could just keep it on her lap or something. Or she could Google the best way to pack everything you wanted in a little bag.

With that final plan in mind Caroline opened a search on her phone and replaced her suitcase on her bed so she could pack. Once she knew the best way to pack it only took about 20 minutes for her to get everything she wanted packed and her suitcase was zipped up and sitting at the foot of her bed, ready to be snatched up first thing in the morning and taken to the bus she would be taking with the other members of her class.

Since she had everything done, Caroline took the opportunity to get to class early and get a good seat in the front. Klaus' text now totally forgotten to Caroline. Since Elena didn't have class until later Caroline merely knocked on the door and yelled through, letting Elena know she was heading out and then closed the dorm room door behind her. The halls were less than crowded, but by no means empty. There weren't many people who were willing to take early morning classes so the only people who were really awake were the few who were. Caroline was actually surprised the first day she showed up in class and noticed how many people were actually in her class. She would have figured most would have passed up the early class, especially first year students. Then again, it was still only the first week, plenty of time for people to drop the class.

When Caroline got to the classroom she was surprised to see there were a few people there, scattered about. She had half expected the place to be empty, but then again, it was only about 10 minutes before class, it would make sense for there to be a few early birds. She was pleased to see there were quite a few seats left in the front of the room and she chose a seat near the middle and pulled out a clip board and her pen. Why the professor didn't let them bring their laptop was beyond ridiculous to her.

Within minutes the classroom was filing up with more and more students. It was almost funny to Caroline, you could tell most o the people in the room had only just recently woken up and had dragged themselves to class. Yes, there was a good chance the room was going to thin out more and more throughout the year. Some people just weren't made to be inn class this early, especially when there were so many parties to attend at night.

After the first night Caroline and Elena had thought it best to pass on the parties, it was too risky and most of the frat houses had owners. It wasn't like they were going to be able to get in without coming off as weird or setting off alarms for people. They couldn't be sure that there weren't other people who knew about vampires on a campus of hundreds.

Finally the classroom quieted down as the Professor made her entrance and began the class. Caroline settled in for a boring lecture as the Professor started and found her mind wandering back to the text from that morning, her mind turning into a whirlwind of indecision again.

Did she text him back or not?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five is now here. Hopefully this will get the ball rolling a little more, thought a little competition could add a little something fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

With her mind busy it turned out class passed by rather quickly. Next thing Caroline knew people were moving around and packing up. She wanted to slap herself in the forehead, she had listened to next to none of the lecture and she wasn't really sure what was going on. She was going to have to end up finding someone who could give her their notes. She huffed a little as she packed up her bag and turned to walk up the steps leading to the doors.

That was when she noticed her saving grace.

"Jesse!" Caroline called out as she ran, at a semi-normal human pace, up the stairs to catch up with the man. Caroline didn't really know anyone else in the class, not that she really knew Jesse, but it was a name she could put to a face and that was good enough for her. She was thankful that he had stopped at the top of the stairs, one hand on the strap of his bag as he looked at her a little confused. "So, hi. I was just wondering. Do you think I could borrow your notes from this class? I sort of, well I spaced out a little," She asked, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

She could have sworn his eyes lit up for a second, though it was gone so quickly there was no use mentioning it. "Yeah sure," he started as he pulled rummaged in his bag for the notes. He held them out to her, hand extended, however when she went to reach for it, he pulled back his hand, effectively keeping the notes just out of her reach. "If you agree to go on a date with me," he told her. Caroline inwardly groaned, but since she wanted the notes, she tried to keep it in as best she could. "Look Jesse, I-"

Caroline was cut off from her sentence when her phone started going off. "Once second," she told Jesse holding up her finger as she pulled out her phone. She rather hoped this wouldn't take long and she would have enough time to let Jesse down and nip this little situation in the butt before he got any ideas. It was bad enough that Klaus was always chasing her; she didn't need a human doing it too.

Once Caroline noticed that Jesse had nodded, affirming he would stay so she could take the call she hit the answer button without really looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she asked. The annoyance audible in her voice.

"_Caroline, you answered. Fantastic_," came the familiar accented voice.

Caroline froze, now was _sooo_ not a good time. "Klaus? What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment," she tried to veil a little venom into the last part, but she didn't really want Jesse to hear it since she was asking him for something.

"_I was worried about you, love. Just wanted to check in on you, what with all the drama with your roommate." _Caroline instantly felt bad, he sounded genuine and she had just been upset with him.

"Everything is fine. I promise, but I'm in the middle of something. Look, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Caroline asked hoping he would just take it. She didn't want to have to wrestle to get off the phone. She just wanted to get to her notes and get through the rest of the day.

"_Alright, I'll talk to you later Caroline." _Just like that the line was dead and Klaus was gone. Caroline could have kissed him.

"Eww," Caroline said aloud as she realized what she had thought. She shook her head a little muttering to herself. "What is wrong with me?" she mumbled finally turning back around to see that Jesse was still there. She wiped the disgusted look off her face as best she could, hoping to replace it with a smile. "Ha, sorry. Like I was saying, I'm really sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Caroline said a slightly sympathetic look on her face. Klaus was always easy to turn down; he was an evil bad man who tried to kill her friends. Jesse, as far as Caroline had been able to determine was a nice guy who didn't deserve rejection.

"Was that your boyfriend on the phone? You didn't sound too happy to hear from him," he said, a pleading look on his face. He was looking for a way to get her to change her mind. She sighed and shook her head. "Jesse-" Caroline tried to get out a final rejection but it was Jesse's turn to shake his head. "It's ok, I know people don't like to talk about their other halfs. I'll just have to prove I'm better I guess," he said, his voice changing to that of someone who has accepted a challenge and was already planning on how to tackle it. He held out his notes for her to take.

Caroline took notebook, holding it to her chest, mouth opening in order to speak but Jesse beat her again. "You can just give them back on the bus tomorrow. See ya," he said getting the last word in and then taking off, presumably to his next class.

Caroline stood there a few moments stunned at what had happened before his words clicked. On the bus tomorrow. Jesse was going to New Orleans, where Klaus was, who he thought was her boyfriend.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" she groaned to herself, finally taking her chance in solitude to slam Jesse's notebook against her head in frustration. "Ugh," she groaned one last time and then finally stomped off, back to her room seeking Elena. How had this even happened? Was the universe just out to get her? She was happy with Tyler, really. Even if he was off all the time, only getting a chance to call a few times a week.

Ugh call. She still had to call Klaus back, great. Just what she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go, chapter six. I really appreciate all the faves and follows guys. Hopefully I can keep you all entertained. I know there hasn't been a lot of Klaroline so far, but I thought it could be nice to ease into it. it should start to pick up a little now though, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline's day couldn't have gotten worse. When she finally got back to the dorm room there was a note taped to the mini-fridge from Elena. Apparently Jeremy had gotten into some kind of trouble at school and she was running off to take care of it. Caroline couldn't really be overly mad about that, Elena was all Jeremy had left by way of family and Elena was always protective of Jeremy. Of course she was going to go home and take care of her little brother and see what was happening. As Caroline recalled Elena had wanted to postpone college and wait until Jeremy had gotten settled back into school.

With no one to vent to, and an hour until she had to be in her next class Caroline decided to get to work on her assignments. She knew she still had to call Klaus back but she wasn't overly in the mood to talk to him. She wasn't even sure why she had offered to call him back, she had nothing to say. She had told him she was fine, though not that she had said it, she doubted she would be able to get away with not calling him back at least at some point throughout the day.

Thankfully, the rest of Caroline's day went without incident. She went to her classes, and got all of the assignments she had been assigned done. Now she could leave in the morning without having to worry about anything school wise. The closer and closer the departure time came, the more and more she worried about running into Klaus. Maybe it would be a good idea to just tell him she was going to be there, on the other hand, if he knew for sure that she was going to be there, there was more of a risk of him actually seeking her out and messing with everything the Professor had planned. At if she didn't tell him it lowered her chances of getting involved with something while she was down there.

Looking at the clock she noticed it was almost ten at night and she had to be up extra early. The bus was leaving at 6:00 so that they could at least get to the city before midnight. Caroline wasn't really sure how she was going to manage to survive a 13 hour bus ride, but she figured she could read, or maybe sleep.

Sighing, Caroline realized that she had held off long enough. She wanted to go to bed so if she was going to call Klaus it was now or never.

In an attempt to delay the inevitable a bit more Caroline went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and threw her hair into a messy bun, not like there was anyone around to impress, there wasn't even Elena in the room with her. No reason to look good. After that she went about turning off the lights and shutting down her laptop, placing her suitcase and everything she would need for her trip by the door. With all that done she finally crawled into bed, the only light coming from the bedside table which contained a small reading lamp.

Finally with no other excuses Caroline scrolled through her contacts, her finger resting over Klaus' name. She closed her eyes and counted to thee before pressing the button as she raised the phone to her ear. There really was no reason for her to back acting all nervous; it wasn't like she had never called Klaus before. She had done it when she needed to, to save Damon or someone else.

Maybe that was what made it so weird. Caroline had never called Klaus just to talk, she was always calling or texting because she needed something from him. It wasn't like her other friends who she called. It wasn't like she even liked Klaus. Caroline's inner ramblings were delayed when there was a small click on the other end signifying someone had answered the phone.

"_Caroline, I was starting to wonder if you would call back,"_ Caroline could hear the smile in his voice. The one he always wore when he knew he was ahead of the game that he was winning. She only wished she had some idea of what exactly he had won.

"Well I did say I would call back. I figured you would only end up calling me if I didn't anyway," Caroline replied, attempting to make this look like it was all just to get him off her back. Which it was, or so she kept telling herself.

"_Well I have to make sure you're alright. Vampire attacks and all,"_ he said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. If I can handle you, I think I can handle just about anyone."

It was supposed to be an insult but she could hear Klaus laughing. _"I wouldn't call me constantly having to save you_ 'handling' _me, love."_

"Whatever. Was there anything else you wanted? It's nice and quiet with no one here and I was going to go to bed," Caroline asked, her irritation growing.

"_No one there? Is our little Doppelganger friend not there? Tyler?" _it was clear that Klaus still had issues with Tyler as he said his name. He was digging, Caroline knew, but it wasn't like they were fighting. There was nothing wrong with telling Klaus what was going on. Right?

"Elena had to go home. And Tyler, he decided it wasn't the right time for school yet." Caroline found herself fiddling with a loose thread on her bed spread as she waited for Klaus to respond.

"_He never came home,"_ it wasn't a question. He knew, somehow he knew, even without her having to tell him that Tyler never returned after graduation. Not even after the days it spent her just trying to convince him that Klaus wouldn't kill him that it was safe for him to be out in the open again.

"No, he didn't." There wasn't much more Caroline wanted to say. He might put Tyler and what he was doing in jeopardy. Now feeling rather uncomfortable with Klaus knowing the truth Caroline continued. "Look Klaus, I really am tired, I had a lot to do today, so I'm going to bed. Good night Klaus."

There was a long pause where Caroline had thought that he might have hung up. _"Good night, love. Sweet dreams,"_ he said it soft as a kiss. Then there was the harsh dial tone and silence as Caroline hit the end button. She had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself and then slide down into her bed, holding the covers close for comfort. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, dreaming a deep blue eyes and British accents.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow guys, I love to see all the wonderful follows, faves and reviews. I really can't describe how much it means to me. This story is quickly moving up to be one of the most popular I've ever written and I want to thank you guys for helping to make it happen. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline woke with a start, her chest heaving, breathing hard. She didn't really need to breathe since she was a vampire, and her heart didn't beat, but yet the reaction was still there. She wasn't sure what her problem was, why she was scared, or why she was feeling whatever emotion it was that was causing this effect on her. Her dream clung only as a wisp on the edge of her consciousness. It took her a few minutes to realize her alarm was going off, which explained why she had woken in the first place.

She blurrily rubbed at her eyes as she read her phone, even though she knew exactly what time she had set her alarm for, 4:55am.

Caroline flopped back onto her bed, her hair sprawled out around her as she waited for her breath to finally regulate again. Once she was breathing normally again she forced herself up and out of bed. She was a morning person sure, but you could not convince her there was anyone on the planet who was able to get up _this_ early and still be able to function like a normal human being, or rather, vampire.

Not quite ready to shower Caroline decided to start her morning with breakfast and padded barefoot over to the fridge and snagged herself a blood bag. She sipped at it as she booted up her laptop and did the normal college student things. Read her e-mails, checked her facebook, liked a few posts and wished a few happy birthdays. By the time she was done with that and her breakfast she still had 45 minutes to get ready and be halfway across campus in order to catch the bus.

Caroline turned the water on as hot as it could go, the mirror in the bathroom steaming up in moments as she disrobed. "Ahhh," Caroline sighed as she stepped in, enjoying the heat in the early morning. She probably should have been taking a hot shower to wake herself up, but it just wasn't worth it. She didn't want to be freezing first thing in the morning. Certainly not this early in the morning.

Knowing there wasn't much time Caroline didn't dally. She went through her morning routine and jumped out to brush her teeth and arrange her hair in a dainty braid. If she was going to be traveling on a bus for hours upon hours she would much rather have her hair back in out of her face. She didn't travel much, but from the few times she had, she had quickly realized that it would be so much better if she was comfortable, rather than looking good. She did make sure she was still stylishly cozy of course.

Once she was al cleaned and dried Caroline threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a big knitted sweater. Content with her wardrobe choices Caroline packed up her laptop into her purse and threw on a pair of boots. The last thing she did was snatch up her sunglasses and grabbed the handle of her suitcase as she walked out the door, taking once last look around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied that she had left nothing behind and she turned and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Caroline arrived at the arranged meeting place with five minutes to spare. She was actually surprised to see that it looked like mostly everyone was there. From the e-mail forwarded around it looked as if there were only about 25 people actually going. Caroline had actually expected there to be more people to come, especially in a class of over 100, then again, most people probably didn't feel secure in leaving classes so early after class had started.

"Caroline!" came a sudden call and her head was turning at lightning speed. Any sooner and people would have wondered about her. Apparently early morning Caroline was also a very unrestrained Caroline. She made a mental note to make sure she watched herself, especially since she would be all alone with all these humans for an extended period of time. Especially on a crowded bus.

"Oh, Jesse," Caroline said, finally realizing who had called out to her. The gorgeous guy walked over to her, a duffle bag over his shoulder. She almost felt like she had over packed seeing him carrying just one item, but then again she had so much more she needed to pack.

"Ridiculously early, don't ya think?" he asked as he finally managed to stop about a foot away from her. His eyes were bright and his smile was big. He didn't make it seem like he was put off by the early morning gathering at all. He seemed like he was in better shape than she was. Though she tried to play it off as best she could.

"A little bit. I was going to sleep on the bus," Caroline told him as she pointed to the giant red monstrosity that was pulling up to them. She casually started to stroll off towards it, hoping that Jesse might decide he wanted to go chat up someone else. She wasn't too comfortable with him after the events that had transpired the previous day. It wasn't that she had never rejected anyone before, it was ore the fact that he seemed to think that Klaus was her boyfriend.

As she reached the bus, she moved to lift her suitcase in order to place it in the baggage hold when large hands grasped it firmly and lifted. Moving back a little Caroline then noticed that it was Jesse who now had her bag and was pushing the bag towards the back to make room for everyone. "I got this. Why not pick out a seat?" he told her from his place half in the bowels of the bus.

Caroline wanted to argue, she was more than capable of moving her own suitcase. She was a vampire and therefore even stronger than he was, but then, he didn't need to know that. Instead she just shrugged. "Sure," she replied and walked off.

As she stepped on the bus she noticed it was a large bus with a bathroom in the back and rows upon rows of two separate seats. She decided on a window seat near the middle of the bus, rather excited to get to see all the sights as she drove by, after her nap. She found herself leaning her head against the window as she waited for the rest of the bus to fill and get on the road. There really wasn't much to see at the moment as the sun was still hidden and she was sure there wasn't much about the campus she hadn't seen yet.

Caroline had made a point to make sure she knew the full layout. Just to be safe.

"You don't mind if I sit with you do you?" Caroline almost groaned. Jesse really wasn't going to give up was he?

"Not at all. Go ahead," she told him, unable to come up with a single good reason for him not being able to sit with her. Especially since by her count the bus was going to be rather full. All she could do now was hope that he wasn't in too talkative a mood. Just to be safe, Caroline closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to nap. At least that would give her a little time to actually think about what she was going to do about Jesse.

Before too long Caroline felt the rumble of the bus starting and that sensation you got when the vehicle finally started to move. She opened her eyes a moment to make sure she wasn't imagining it and saw the trees on campus whipping by.

She was finally on her way to her first real adventure, spreading her wings. She didn't know what was to come, but she knew one thing. She would be ready for whatever life would throw at her.

Or at least, that was what she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's a new chapter to celebrate the new episode airing tonight. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline managed to sleep until about 10 o'clock which actually surprised her quite a bit. She had never been one to sleep on a car, or even take naps throughout the day, granted it was still very early in the morning when she did wake up.

Now that she was finally awake she sat up straight, rolling her neck and shoulders to work out any and all cramps that she had managed to accumulate throughout her 4 hour little snooze fest. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had been thinking about taking a nap. As she looked around she noticed a large portion of the students on the bus were still asleep, head pressed against the window, laying on a friends shoulder, some even had one of those travel pillow things that you wrapped around your neck.

Unfortunately for Caroline, one of the few people who hadn't taken a nap, or at least he wasn't asleep, was Jesse. Caroline really wanted to enjoy this trip; she didn't want to have to worry about trying to convince Jesse that she had absolutely no interest in him. She already had a lot to deal with between Tyler and Klaus; she didn't need another ingredient in the mix.

Besides, it wasn't like a human could stand a chance against a hybrid.

Caroline should have known better. Her experience with Klaus had clouded her judgement. She had thought that Jesse would use this time to hit on her and convince her that he was the better guy. As it turned out, he wasn't like that at all. Jesse had acted the perfect gentlemen throughout the ride. He invited her to watch a few movies on his laptop, until it died, in turn she pulled up the movies she had on her and they watched those, helping to make the time fly by. Seemed like it was no time at all and the bus was pulling over to stop for supper.

This was the perfect opportunity for Caroline. Her throat had started burning about an hour back and she figured she'd grab a blood bag from her suitcase and then she'd sneak off to the bathroom to drink up before going to join everyone with their meal. She could probably make the excuse that she wasn't feeling all that great with all the driving or something.

She followed Jesse off the bus and looked around for the bus driver, only now noticing that the baggage latch had a lock on it. She looked back and forth, unsure of where he might have run off to so quickly. "Caroline?" Jesse asked as he stood behind her, clearly waiting for her before he went off to get his seat and food.

She groaned, knowing she was going to have to wait and just turned around and walked off to the door, shrugging. Attempting to play off the fact that she was more than a little bothered that she hadn't been able to get to her blood.

All through supper Caroline stared at the bar. She knew she was still underage, that she wasn't going to be able to get at any of the alcohol and it only bad her throat burn more. In some sort of attempt to ease her cravings, Caroline had ordered a rare steak, not really caring what people thought of her. She wasn't really the steak kind of girl, but she needed something and she didn't much mind the animal blood anymore. She had drunk enough of it when Stefan was trying to help her with the whole vampire thing right after she had been turned. No thanks to Katherine.

Supper didn't take too long; the Professor had encouraged them to eat quickly since they didn't want to be too late arriving. It was rude to keep their hosts waiting. Caroline wasn't really sure what he meant by hosts, she had never really thought that hotels much minded when you checked in. It wasn't like there wasn't someone at the desk at all hours. They probably appreciated the break from boredom late at night.

Caroline had a hard time on the bus after supper. The steak hadn't helped much and now that she knew she was close to New Orleans that she was so close to being able to get to her blood bags. She found that her leg started to bounce as she sat there, attempting to hold and conversation with Jesse, though she found herself staring at his neck more often that she wished to admit.

She wasn't sure how Elena managed to get by without feeding for so long when they had tried to get her Humanity turned back on. Then again, she wasn't sitting in the middle of a bus with 26 warm bodies, all with beating hearts and warm pumping blood. Eventually Caroline had given up and told Jesse she had a headache and was going to try and nap the rest of the way. He had given her a sympathetic look and wished her a good nap and turned to talk to someone else. Gratefully Caroline moved into the same position from that morning and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and trying to drown out the sound of all the beat hearts and rushing blood.

"Caroline, wake up. We're here," Caroline could hear the light voice and feel a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, noticing that many of the over head lights were on in the bus and people were moving around, grabbing bags from the overhead and shuffling out of their seats.

Caroline couldn't really make out where they were. It was hard to see out the windows with all the lights on, causing reflections. By the time she managed to sit up straight and stretch a little she noticed Jesse already was standing in the isle, her purse on his seat for her to brag so they could get out. "Thanks," she said throwing it over her shoulder as she stood up and squeezed herself out of the seat.

As she stepped off the bus, Caroline finally saw where they were. She had expected a hotel in the middle of the city, not an old yet beautiful building that reminded her very much of the Lockwood's place in Mystic Falls. "Where are we?" Caroline asked Jesse as they moved to collect the rest of their luggage from under the bus.

"Some old house. Apparently this has been around for like 300 years and the people who owned it had offered to let us stay here. You were asleep when we found out," Jesse said as he grabbed his duffle bag and then place Caroline's suitcase on the ground for her to grab. All Caroline managed to get out was an "Oh," as she lifted the handle out of her bag and started to roll it towards the door where everyone else was standing, waiting for the last few stragglers, her and Jesse, to catch up before coming to the door.

"Everyone here?" called the Professor looking back and seemingly taking a head count. Satisfied that everyone was there he turned around and grabbed a hold of the doorknocker knocking three times. They waited a few moments and then finally yellow light flooded out of the door as someone stood in the middle of the doorway, his face hidden due to the lighting. Though Caroline instantly realize who it was as soon as he spoke.

"Good evening, and welcome," came the British accented voice.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise at her bad luck, this definitely wasn't how she had planned any of this going. "Elijah?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe I'm already up to chapter 9, just a few more to go and I'll be in the double digits. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I know I say it a lot, but I do really appreciate it. Makes my day when I see them. Enough chit chat, and onto the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline wanted to shrink into the crowd after her small outburst. She hadn't actually meant to call out to the eldest Original; it had sort of just been a reflex, and now all her classmates were staring at her.

It took a moment for Elijah to respond, probably getting over his own brand of shock at having someone now him from the crowd. "Caroline, it's wonderful to see you," he finally said, a smile in his voice. She wasn't sure if it was genuine smile or more just an act for everyone else standing on his door step. She wasn't really sure where here and Elijah stood. She knew he and Elena were on good terms, and she hoped that held true for her as well. She didn't really have a whole lot of interactions with Klaus' older brother.

After he spoke his, the class's attention returned to him and he seemed to take it and run with it, much to Caroline's relief. "Well then, why don't you all come in. The parlour is just to your left, there's plenty of room to sit and then we can get you situated. Come in," the rest of the class started to walk forward, she could hear them all gossiping already, her name came up quite a few times.

Caroline slowed as she got closer to the door, unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure if this was actually Elijah's house, or if it belonged to someone else. She really didn't want a repeat of the party where she and Elena had ended up standing outside the house, waiting to see if anyone would invite them in. Jesse slowed his pace to stay with Caroline, and she attempted to catch Elijah's eye as she stepped up, unsure how she should proceed. She wasn't sure if he would be able to give her any indication if she would be able to pass through the threshold or not. Thankfully, it would seem he had a plan.

"Caroline, might we speak for a moment outside?" Elijah asked, looking at Jesse, a clear sign that the boy should continue into the house without her. Caroline nodded, "Sure." And stepped off to the side of the doorway letting Jesse pass by so she wasn't in the way.

"I'm sure you realize I don't own this house," Elijah stated the obvious, to which Caroline just nodded. She had suspected they were probably staying in someone else house, or were living in a house that once belonged to them but the deed was in someone else's name.

"However, I do have someone who can invite you in, just a moment," he told her and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing and bringing the phone to his ear. "Sophie, I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you mind coming outside a moment?" he waited a moment and the hung up, replacing his phone. "Sophie?" Caroline asked, a raised eyebrow, not recognizing the name.

"House guest," was all Elijah offered as he turned, hearing boots coming down the stairs. Sophie was a pretty girl with long brown hair, though Caroline couldn't see anything overly special about her. She made no comment though; she didn't need to be getting on Elijah's bad side. He was an ally and her soon she too would be a houseguest after all. She didn't even have time to say anything since Elijah went about talking again anyways. "Sophie, this is Caroline, a family friend. Would you mind inviting her in?" Elijah asked in the politely regal way he had of speaking.

Caroline could feel Sophie looking her up and down suspiciously. She looked back to Elijah, "She isn't going to be a problem is she?" Sophie asked, ignoring the fact that Caroline was right there. Caroline wanted to say something, but instead decided giving Sophie her best "bitchy" look would be good enough. "She has nothing to do with that. She's here for a class trip," Elijah said, his voice taking a slightly darker tone, the one he had used when dealing with Klaus, attempting to get him to listen and do as told. Sophie seemed to recognize the tone as she narrowed her eyes and then turned to Caroline. "You can come in," she said sharply and then turned on her heel without another word and up the stairs she went.

"My apologies, she isn't much of a vampire fan," Elijah said as he held his hand out, gesturing for her to go ahead of him into the house. "No? Really?" Caroline asked sarcastically as she finally moved to enter the house. She stopped in the hall however, and waited for Elijah to close the door, before turning around. "I don't suppose you could _not _tell Klaus I'm here, could you?" Caroline tried to put her best puppy dog face on as Elijah put his hands in his pockets.

"That may be hard as Niklaus is also living here," he paused when he saw the look of desperation on her face. "However, I won't mention it to him. I will leave it for him to discover," he offered and she smiled. "Thank you Elijah," the sincerity clear in her voice.

"You're welcome, now perhaps we should join the rest of your classmates," he told her as he nodded his head in the direction of the parlour. Through everything she had forgotten all about her hunger until she turned and smelled all the humans in the room. She felt the veins crawl up her face and had to take a few deep breaths before nodding, all the while very conscious that Elijah was staring.

"Might be wise to rush it," Caroline said pointedly and then walked into the room, finding a seat on one of the plush couches next to Jesse. The house was gorgeous, done up very much like Klaus' home in Mystic Falls, lavish with that hint of history.

She knew the moment she sat down that Jesse was staring at her. When she moved to meet his eyes, there was a clear question there, to which she just shook her head. She had no excuse as to why Elijah had pulled her off to the side and she was more interested in how long all this was going to take. She really didn't care how curious Jesse was.

Thankfully his head turned around as Elijah moved to stand in the middle of the room, clapping his hands together. "Well, I know you've had a long trip so I'll try and get this over with quickly. We have staff that will provide you with breakfast and if you need anything please don't hesitate to find me. I'm usually just around the corner," he said, a slight threat clear in his voice, at least to Caroline who had heard it before.

"Now before you all leave for bed, did anyone want a drink? Something to eat perhaps?" Elijah looked pointedly at Caroline and she gave a small thankful smile. She heard a few students mumble and nod a reply, though the loudest response came from behind them, in the entry hall. "I'd love something brother," everyone's heads whipped around, save Caroline's, her eyes closing and her face scrunching up. She had thought she would at least get through the night without this happening.

She turned around to see Klaus strolling across the room in that superior way of his and then poured himself a glass of scotch. He didn't even seem to care that there was a group of students in his home, then again, Elijah had probably filled him in on that fact.

Caroline couldn't help the feeling she got however when there was a pause, apparently Klaus hadn't been expecting her. As soon as his eyes landed on her, his mouth turned up into a beautiful smile and he started moving forward. "Caroline? What are you doing here?" he stopped when he was standing almost next to Elijah, everyone else in the room forgotten.

"Surrounding myself with food, music, art, culture," she trailed off, knowing he knew exactly what she was talking about. She had meant for the comment to come off as sarcastic and snarky but instead it had somehow come off as wistful. She knew she hadn't met the mark when a smirk crossed Klaus' face and he took a sip of his scotch before he replied.

"Well, love. You came to the right place." His smirked never left his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, can't believe I've finally reached chapter 10. I don't think I've ever actually made it to double digit chapters before. I just want to thank all of you for your support. I can't believe I have almost 90 followers, wow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline was shaken from her newly established staring contest with Klaus when Elijah cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is one of my siblings, Klaus." He said introducing Klaus. Caroline looked down as she realized everyone was looking at her. She had just been so used to her usual banter with Klaus, and when that happened she was usually alone or with her friends.

As Klaus looked up to look around at all the people who were now saying hello and other greeting his way, and to grin at all the girls who clearly were enjoying his looks. She rolled her eyes as he grinned at the girls, slowly bringing his glass to his mouth. He was really drinking in all this female attention.

Caroline was already preparing a snide comment when she felt movement on her side; she turned to see Jesse leaning in towards her. "That's the guy you were talking to yesterday on the phone? Your boyfriend Klaus?" he whispered to her, thinking that he was going to be able to get away with speaking without Elijah or Klaus, or anyone else for that matter hearing. Caroline's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in mortification. She had totally forgotten that he had assumed Klaus was her boyfriend yesterday and she had yet to set him straight.

She was about to say something when suddenly Klaus was laughing. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy; they clearly hadn't heard what Jesse had said. Caroline turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him as she noticed that giant grin on his face. Even Elijah was looking at her, however his expression was much more confusion than anything else. Most likely because she had just moment before pleaded with him to keep her being there a secret.

"Something you aren't telling me, love?" asked Klaus, clearly enjoying putting her on the spot. She glared and gave him a warning look. "Don't start," she warned.

Klaus looked like he was ready to really dig into a fight, but Elijah clearly had other plans on his mind. "Niklaus," he warned lowly, his authoritative brother voice at work. Klaus just smirked and moved to sit on the arm of the couch, taking the advantage to lay his hand, rather possessively on her opposite shoulder, next to where Jesse's head had been when he whispered to Caroline.

Caroline found her hands curling into fists, an attempt to hold down her rage. She didn't need to be making a scene and she doubted that Elijah would be too happy with her if she spoke out now. Especially after he had settled Klaus down and he had taken the floor bad. "Now that introductions are over, I think I'll get a little something together for you all before you go to bed. Our maid will help you find your rooms," he offered as he gestured to an older woman standing in the corner. Now that she had been informed she could move, she walked out and stood in the doorway, waiting for everyone to gather their belongings and get ready to move.

"Niklaus, why don't you help me?" he said, giving Klaus a pointed look. Klaus gave a dramatic sigh and knocked back the rest of her drink before standing up, placing his glass on the coffee table in front of him. "Actually, Elijah? I have a few things in my suitcase that should probably be put in a freezer. Would you mind?" she asked, jumping up as the two Originals started to make their way out of the room. Elijah seemed to understand what she was talking about and nodded, before moving ahead again, Klaus waited for her to catch up.

"I'll explain when I get back," she told Jesse, grabbing her suitcase and walking forward to meet Klaus in the doorway. Klaus gestured for Caroline to go ahead of him down the hall, and she raised her head, still angry with him as she went. Apparently he was going to take his chances while she was in the lime light and took no time waiting before placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the kitchen.

She allowed it to stay there until she was directed through a door near the end of the hall. As soon as she passed into the kitchen and saw that the only other person was there was Elijah she turned on Klaus, moving away from his grasp in seconds. "What the Hell? Do you mind? You're acting like we're actually dating or something. Jesse made an assumption. Lay off," she said, pushing her hand on his shoulder as hard as she could, finishing her speech.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm only helping you to repel that human boy," he told her, moving to the snag a grape off the tray Elijah was making, pointedly not listening to their argument. "Look, I don't need your help. I can keep you away, I think I can handle a human," she ranted as she finally dug into her suitcase and pulled out a much needed blood bag. She ripped off the top and took a long swig, drinking almost half of it in one go.

Now that she finally had the edge off her cravings, she started pulling out her other blood bags, holding them up as she looked back and forth. "Where can I keep these?" she asked.

"How about my mini fridge?" Klaus asked, winking. Caroline gave him an exasperated look. "Did we not just discuss this?" she asked angrily. Oh how she wished she could slap the smile right off his stupidly handsome face.

"Don't get excited. I merely meant it's safer than the freezer in here, where the other students may come for a midnight snack," he explained, moving to wipe a line of blood from her chin, licking it off his finger with a wink. "Oh," was all Caroline was able to offer. She uncomfortably moved to sit at a chair in the kitchen and brought her bag back up to her mouth, staying silent as she watched Klaus and Elijah finish their snack tray.

Tossing her blood bags into her suitcase to give to Klaus later, Caroline followed the two men out of the kitchen and back to the parlour where everyone else had returned to. She resumed her seat next to Jesse and grabbed a piece a cheese of the plate, chewing on it.

"Looks like everyone has to share a room. There's only 13 rooms though, so we figured you were just going to sleep in your boyfriends room," he told her, not looking too happy with the way the turn of events had come about. This of course just made Caroline chock on her cheese.

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Klaus?" she asked for clarification. How had this happened? How had her plan to come explore New Orleans turn into sleeping in the same room with Klaus? Caroline looked about the room, attempting to find Elijah, who apparently had heard the whole thing.

"My apologies Caroline. I hadn't taken into account the bus driver. I'm sure Rebe-" before the name was even out of his mouth, Klaus had his hand on his brother's shoulder, cutting him off. "Nonsense brother, what's mine is hers. I'm more than happy to share. I'll go put your suitcase in my room," he told the two before he turned away and walked out of the parlour before there was any chance for argument.

Caroline looked to Elijah, her eyes begging him to do something to fix this, but Elijah just gave a sad shake of his head and moved away to speak with one of the students who had come over to ask him something.

"Did I miss something?" Jesse asked, unsure as to why Caroline was so upset. Caroline decided she was just too tired to explain. Maybe she would take care of it tomorrow, but for right now, she just didn't want to explain. Instead she pulled out her phone, pulling up Elena's number and typed out a quick text.

'_Staying at Klaus' house, and I'm stuck staying in his room. Why did I think this was a good idea?'_

She wasn't sure when Elena would get back to her, but she did know that if there was anyone who was going to be able to make light of this, or talk her out of killing Klaus in his sleep, it would be her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow guys, thank you. I've finally hit 100 followers, never have I done that before and it's all thanks to you. Thank you so very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline couldn't force herself up and out of her seat while the rest of the students milled about, eating and talking with each other and Elijah. After disappearing Klaus hadn't returned, not that Caroline was complaining. She really didn't think she wanted to see him right now, she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her temper if he started up again. She was just too tired.

For the most part Caroline attempted to ignore everyone, she could obviously hear the whispers about her a Klaus. She found herself checking her phone every few minutes, wishing Elena would just message her back already. When she was able to get away from everyone else she was just going to have to call her. Normally she wouldn't want to bother Elena when she was trying to deal with family issues, but this was important and she didn't care what Elena was really up to now, regardless if it was 11:30 at night or not.

"Caroline, are you coming?" a voice broke through her glaring at her phone. She hadn't even noticed that she had been glaring, willing Elena just to message her back. When she was able to peel her gaze from her phone she saw that it was Jesse, he was one of the few people still in the parlour, apparently everyone else had gone to bed already. "Oh, yeah. I am," she said standing up, only then realizing she had no idea where Klaus' room was. She really didn't want to be knocking and opening everyone's doors. That was when she noticed Elijah picking up the food tray, collecting everything.

"Why don't you go ahead, I'm going to help out here," she said, shooing Jesse off. He looked like he wanted to argument but he just shrugged, accepting defeat. "Good night then," he offered and then walked off, leaving her in the room with Elijah.

"There's no need to help. You are a guest after all," Elijah offered as he gathered the dishes and started back on his way towards the kitchen. Caroline followed, though she had nothing in her hands. "Well, I stayed more because I had no idea where I'm sleeping. I didn't really want to walk around knocking on everyone's door like an idiot." She said as she pushed the kitchen door open for Elijah to go through. Once they were both in the kitchen she leaned against the door, just watching him go about placing the dishes on a counter, probably for some staff member to clean in the morning when they got in to start their work for the day.

"I am truly sorry about the lack of rooms," Elijah told her as he turned around. She could tell he was serious, Elijah was a moral man and she knew that he wouldn't have purposefully done something like this, besides he didn't even know she was coming. "I'd offer to pay for you to stay in a hotel room, but I don't think that will do any good. I think you would be better off just indulging in what Klaus wants while you're here," his eyes were dark, like there was something Elijah was hiding, something dangerous. Caroline had seen that very look on his younger brothers face before, she knew better than to argue about it.

"Where's his room?" she finally asked in defeat.

"I'll escort you," Elijah offered as he made his way to the door, and waited for the young vampire to push herself off before opening it and holding it out for her. She stepped through and then waited, expecting Elijah to walk ahead of her to lead the way. Instead he took her arm, wrapping it around hers and led her that way, all the way to the top floor. As she passed by rooms she could hear the occupants milling about, probably getting ready for the morning. _'There is going to be a fight to the death for the bathroom tomorrow,' _Caroline found herself thinking as they went.

Finally Elijah stopped in front of a door, second one on the right. "This is Niklaus' room. Good night Caroline," Elijah said with a slight bow of the head and then he was gone. Probably already in his room getting ready for bed himself.

Caroline took a long, deep breath, steeling her nerves before she wrapped her slender hand around the doorknob and pushed. To her great delight, Klaus wasn't there. All she saw was her opened suitcase, void of her belongings and glass with blood poured into it. Slowly Caroline closed the door behind her hare, scanning the room for anything she might have missed that would indicate where Klaus was, though she found nothing.

As she walked about, she took hold of the glass and sipped on it while she ran her hand over the bed; silk sheets, not surprising. She spotted a small door off to the right and walked over, and opened it. Inside was a large walk in closet, which she now saw had her clothes hung up on one side. Caroline rolled her eyes, and walked further in. At the other end of the closet was another door, which she curiously opened. She was surprised to find a grand bathroom connected to the closet, no other door, indicating that this was the only way in. At least staying in Klaus' room had a silver lining. No bathroom line.

Once she was done her exploring, Caroline took her chance to be alone and called Elena. She growled when she heard the answering machine click in. "Elena listen, this is a serious crisis. Can you not unlock your lips from Damon's for two minutes and answer your phone?" The agitations clear in her voice as she left her message. Caroline finished her drink and gave up. There was nothing else for her to do and she was tired. She had had enough.

The blonde walked into Klaus' closet and picked out a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Caroline realized she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Should she just lie on the floor and sleep there? No, Klaus wasn't even here, that was just stupid. She held her head high as she turned off the lights and then settled herself into Klaus' bed, right in the center. She thought that would at least deter him from even trying to sleep in the bed with her if he decided to come back.

At least she hoped it was enough, as she started to drift off to sleep she realized there were no guarantees. Especially when you were the object of affection to a 1000 year old Original Hybrid.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Tada, here we have chapter 12. I honestly think this may be my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline awake to the feel of the warm sun on her face, causing her lips to curl up into a delicate smile. Without even opening her eyes she stretched her arms out over her head, reaching her feet towards the bottom of the bed, feeling much like a cat in the way she stretched.

"Sleep well?" came a voice, finally causing Caroline's eyes to shoot open, her brain whirling, remembering where she was. Her head shot up, her hands pulling the covers up to her chin on reflex, not that it mattered. When Caroline looked up she saw that Klaus was seated in a high backed chair, sketch pad and charcoal in hand. His hand was flying across the page, his head bent in concentration.

Oh how Caroline wished she was able to say she had slept horribly, but she would be completely lying. She had gotten the best sleep she had been able to get in a long time. His bed was made like a cloud, and the sheets were amazingly smooth, his pillows clearly filled with feathers. "Amazingly so," Caroline conceded. She was sure he would be able to tell she was lying anyways; it really wasn't worth it anymore. If there was one thing Caroline should have been able to figure out by now, she really couldn't lie to Klaus.

"When did you get back?" Asked the blonde as she settled herself back into Klaus' bed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her there now, and she honestly just didn't want to get up. She was content to lie there all day, it was heavenly.

Caroline closed her eyes, listening to the sound of charcoal on paper. For a few moments Caroline thought he might not answer, and at that moment, she was ok with that. As long as he left her to lay there in her nirvana he could do whatever he wanted. However, it seemed like Klaus was just finishing up his drawing because when she suddenly didn't hear the sound of sketching and she could hear him moving probably putting his book down.

"A little after midnight." Caroline found one of her eyes peeking open to see what he was doing. She had been correct in her assumption that he had been putting his sketch pad down, as he was now seated in his chair with his fingers entwined together, and he was just staring at her.

Since Caroline had woken almost in the exact same spot she had fallen asleep in, she thought her next question was warranted. "Where did you sleep?" she found herself closing her eye again, snuggling further into the bedding. Before an answer came Caroline felt the bed depress a little next to her, the feel of Klaus' breath hot on her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Right here, love. Did you think you'd be able to take up my whole bed and make me sleep on the floor? All I had to do was call your name and you rolled over making room for me." Caroline found her eyes shoot open in horror, her jaw dropping as she laid there stunned. Klaus seemed to enjoy the shock he had caused in her as he moved way to lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head.

"That's right sweetheart. You spent the whole night wrapped up in my arms. Wasn't so bad was it?" he turned his head giving her that devilish grin of his. After that it only took Caroline moments to realize what he had done. She sat up, quick as lightening and started beating on Klaus' chest from where she sat. "You. Sick. Pervert. You can't. Just climb. Into. Bed. With me." She said punctuating her displeasure with a smack to his chest. What made her even more angry was the fact that Klaus just thought this all to be hilarious. He merely laughed, acting like Caroline's actions were funny and causing him no pain, which when you were Klaus, it probably didn't.

"Nothing happened, honest. Do you really think I'd take advantage of you while you're sleeping? Surely you don't think me that desperate," he asked her, not a hint of remorse in his voice. Caroline growled and attempted to hit him again, but this time was stopped. All of a sudden she was on her back, both her arms pinned on the pillows, over her head, Klaus looming over her.

"Trust me, our time will come. I told you I would be your last, I'm willing to wait. Besides, if we were going to enjoy ourselves, I'd much rather you be participating," he told her with a wink. Caroline merely narrowed her eyes and glared at him, furious. Who did he think he was? She had Tyler, when was he going to realize that it was never going to happen?

"Now, everyone else is starting to get up so why don't you get dressed and ready and have a little morning snack. I'm sure Elijah has quite the spread in the works for breakfast," he told her, kissing her head and then he was gone.

Caroline was seething and she found herself rolling over to scream into one of the feather soft pillows. She took her time yelling obscenity after obscenity into the pillow until she had calmed herself down. Once through with her anger Caroline got up and poured herself some blood into a glass, wondering if maybe she should add a little of Klaus' scotch to the mix, then thought better of it.

She went to the closet and picked out her outfit, a simple floral dress and white wedged sandals. She brought the glass in with her to the bathroom, turning on the shower and got ready. She sipped from her glass as she got dressed and brushed her teeth, deciding to just leave her hair down in their blonde curls.

Once finished she left her glass on the bedside table and moved towards the door. On her way out she noticed Klaus' sketch pad still open, and she couldn't help her curiosity, reaching out to take a look. Her eyes widened in surprise at the drawing, it looked like an angel. It was her, lying in bed, one hand resting on the pillow next to her head, the other, draped across her stomach, as if it had landed there after she had rolled onto her back, looking for whatever it had been wrapped around before. She hadn't noticed until she looked at the picture that her hair must have come out during the night because it haloed her head on the pillow.

Her heart felt light as she studied it, she couldn't remember a time she had ever looked more beautiful in her life. In that moment she wished she could make herself forget all the awful things he had done, wished she knew how to save him, as she had mentioned the night he had exiled Tyler. In the next moment it felt like her heart had turned to stone and fallen through to her stomach.

It was with that heavy heart that Carline set the sketch pad back down and finally left the room, following the sound of dishes in order to join everyone for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright, so it looks like I have some questions to answer, so I'll try my best to explain without giving too much away. First off yes, Hayley will eventually play a part in this story. There will most likely be jealous Klaus scenes. Yes Silas is in Mystic Falls, though I'm not really going to write much about it, though that may change, we'll have to see. As for why they're at Klaus'... well I guess you'll just have to read that chapter and see. So here you go chapter 13, on October the 13****th****. Enjoy and thank you for all your reviews and support. They mean so much to me you guys are my inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline couldn't help but grin when she finally found the dining room where everyone was eating. It looked like most people hadn't had a chance to shower or get dressed yet, most likely due to them all sharing maybe two or three bathrooms, if Caroline knew anything about the Michelson's.

"Morning," Jesse called, waving her over to a seat between him and another student from class. He looked like he was one of the lucky ones who had managed to get to the bathroom before everyone else. He was dressed and he smelled nice, which meant that he must have gotten to shower before coming down. Looking around Caroline realized that Klaus wasn't there, and she was able to relax a little.

"Morning," Caroline said, attempting to hide any sourness she still held after her wake up. The shower and the picture had done her some good, but she was still fuming and she really didn't want to have to have to explain the whole thing to Jesse. That was a whole other conversation, and it definitely wasn't one she wanted to have at breakfast, with a bunch of students around and Klaus, liable to pop up anywhere at any time as he seemed to enjoy doing.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he reached across the table in order to grab a few grapes and strawberries to put on his plate, to which Caroline shrugged. "It was fine. How about you?" she asked pouring herself a coffee, not really interested in eating.

"My roommate snores, but other than that it was great," he explained as he watched her, Caroline could feel his eyes tracking her movements, running over her skin. She tried to keep busy, putting sugar and cream in her coffee, not wanting to meet his eyes. From what she had seen in the past she found herself afraid of what she might find if she did look at him. However, her games could only last so long.

"You aren't eating?" he asked, slight disapproval clear. Caroline, never one to disappoint people found herself moving to look at him, to offer an explanation. Thankfully for her, there wasn't really anything to see in his eyes, at least not anymore. "I'm not a big breakfast person," she offered, though it didn't seem good enough. Next thing she knew Jesse was holding a grape out to her, holding it right in front of her mouth, challenging her to take it from his hand. Caroline took a moment, debating her next move though finally gave up. What was the harm? She leaned the last inch or so and bit the grape out of Jesse's fingers, being sure not to actually cut any skin.

She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Jesse laughing too, though the giggling stopped as soon as she turned back to her coffee, only to see Klaus standing in the doorway, a menacing look on his face as he glared at Jesse. A glare Caroline had always assumed her reserved just for Tyler.

"What do you think you're doing, mate?" asked Klaus, exactly as he would speak to Tyler. Caroline should have thought of this before she took the grape. She turned to Jesse, the poor guy; he didn't know who he was dealing with. He didn't look like he was afraid at all, no hint of worry. He probably assumed he would have no problem beating Klaus if it came down to a fight, if only he knew.

"Just giving her a taste," Jesse said, an arrogant smirk playing at his lips. Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. He was taunting Klaus, a very dangerous game to play. Klaus' lips pressed together and he started to walk menacingly over to where they were sitting. In a flash Caroline was out of her chair and standing between the two, her hands pressed to Klaus' chest, as if that might be able to stop him if he really wanted to get at Jesse.

"Out of my way, Caroline." He growled, grabbing one of her wrists with his hand. Caroline shoved a little on his chest. "There are humans here, he's a human. Just stop," she said as low as she could, making sure no one could hear her. She knew all eyes were on Klaus, thankfully the whole class wasn't there, maybe only 10 or 15 people, but that was enough that she was sure everyone would know about this within the hour.

Klaus must have realized that she was right, that there were humans and he didn't want to be making a scene, because his shoulders relaxed a little and he let go of Caroline's wrist. Two seconds later it was wrapped possessively around her waist and he was pulling her to his chest so he could peek around her and look at Jesse directly. "You best mind who you give a taste to next time," the threat was clear and Caroline growled and pushed off Klaus.

"Enough, don't you have something better to do?" Caroline asked trying to take care of the situation. Klaus gave another menacing look at Jesse, then to Caroline, his displeasure with the whole thing evident and then turned and stormed out of the room.

Caroline sighed and turned around to sit back in her seat, noticing all eyes on her. "What? Nothing to see here, get eating," she ordered as she reached for her coffee and took a drink, wishing it was something so much stronger.

"He has some serious issues," Jesse commented as Caroline put her mug down. Her head whipped around at top speed, her glare falling on him. "You were taunting him. You're lucky you're still alive. You all just need to grow up," she told him in frustration. She finally got up, taking her mug with her, in search of something to add a little Irish flare to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's your next chapter guys. Just like to wish all my Canadian friends a Happy Thanksgiving, and anyone else celebrating today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline found her saving grace back in the parlour. There was a decanter filled with amber liquid, just what she wanted. She snatched it up, looking back and forth to make sure there was no one there who would bust her for under aged drinking, though she knew neither Klaus nor Elijah would care if she was drinking or not.

Once she was sure the coast was clear she added an generous amount into her coffee and took a long drink enjoying the combination of two of her favorite liquids, next to blood of course. "You break my brother's heart and now you drink his liquor? What does he see in you?" the sound of the female voice had Caroline slowly turning her head. "Rebekah," Caroline said in acknowledgement. She watched the youngest Mikaelson as she stalked about the room. It was no secret that Caroline and Rebekah did not get along, and it would seem that their time apart had not mended any old wounds.

Especially since most of that time apart was spent with Rebekah leading poor Matt all about the world.

"I'm not breaking his heart. I'm hurting his pride," Caroline explained to the other blonde. Rebekah didn't seem like she much cared about what Caroline had to say. "What are you even doing here?" she asked, her dislike evident in her voice. "Her class is staying here since their usual bed and breakfast was booked. The owner is a friend of mine and I offered the house." Explained Elijah as he walked into the parlour, followed by the rest of her classmates.

Everyone was peeking their heads around, attempting to get a glimpse at the new occupant. "Now behave, they're our guests and I expect you to use your manners." Elijah told her as he moved out of the way so the rest of the class could enter. They piled in, and Rebekah moved aside so as to not have to bump any of them.

"So this is my other sibling, Rebekah," Elijah explained, to the rest of the class. She gave a bitchy smile as she shook her head and walked off. "Humans Elijah? Plus that ill bred Blonde bitch? You're slipping," Caroline heard Rebekah mutter to her brother as she passed, turning to give Caroline one more glare before walking off. Caroline could only roll her eyes. Was she serious? She was acting like it was all her fault or something; she had no idea she was going to be staying there when she decided to sign up for the trip.

"Well now that you're all settled, I'll leave you to it." and with that Elijah said, taking his leave. The Professor then took his turn to stand in the middle of the room, looking at everyone in turn where they sat, or in Caroline's case, stood. "This morning you will have a chance to explore the city. We will meet on Bourbon Street where we will have lunch and then together we will take a tour in the French Quarter," he explained to them all, his excitement for the day to get going intoxicating. Throughout everything that had happened during the morning, Caroline found she too felt the excitement. She really needed to make sure she didn't let this whole Original thing bog her down.

"Now off you go, get ready, we will meet down here in 20 minutes," he said using both his hands to shoo the students off to gather their jackets, shoes or finally get a turn in the bathroom.

Considering Caroline had already gotten herself ready, unsure of what the plans had been, she finished her coffee and left the mug on the coffee table, much as Klaus had done the night before. She figured it would be gone by the time she got back.

"You're mad, aren't you?" came Jesse's voice right behind her. She turned with a sarcastic eye roll.

"What gave you that impression?" she asked as she moved to walk into the hall, debating on going back to her room, if only to get away from Jesse, though that might mean running into Klaus. It would seem no matter where she went, she was trapped.

"You're clearly not happy with him. Caroline," his voice took on a serious tone as he reached out to grab her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Does he hurt you?" Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Jesse seriously so bold as to ask a question like that? Granted, it was valid given the interactions he had seen between her and Klaus, not to mention the time he had Tyler bite her, and when he himself had bitten her. She still didn't think he was in any position to actually just come right out and say it.

"What? No!" Caroline said forcefully as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. She didn't care if she showed strength beyond that of a human, she was too mortified. "What goes on between me and Klaus is out business, not yours." She told him forcefully, wanting so badly to be able to hit him. She wanted to say more but the lucky people who had managed to get into the shower early now had their coats and were coming down the stairs to join everyone in their wait for the Professor and bus driver.

Unable to say more Caroline just glared at Jesse again, his face clearly full of surprise, not expecting her to respond as she had. Unable to stay in the area anymore Caroline yanked the door open and moved to sit on the steps, sulking like a child.

"He accuses me of abusing you," his voice was somber, clearly hurt that someone else would think that he would ever hurt Caroline. Caroline didn't even dignify him with turning her head to see him as he came around the house. "You did stab me in the stomach and bite me. Not to mention you used your stupid sire bond to make Tyler bite me." She reminded him of the very events she had thought about only moments earlier.

She could sense the movement next to her; Klaus had moved to sit next to her. "I was never going to let you die. I saved you from the council, the moment Tyler Lockwood's mother told me what happened. I helped save you from Alaric, and save your precious Elena," the more he talked the more his voice took on a bitter tone.

"I should have killed all your friends. They murdered my brothers, and yet they live. They've taken so much from me, and yet I let all your friends live, all for you. I even let Tyler come back. Have I not proven that I would never truly let anything happen to you, let alone let it happen by my own hand?" he seemed genuinely hurt and Caroline couldn't stop herself from finally turning to look at him. She knew he had a point, all she had ever really done was try and kill him, or cut out an imaginary white oak stake from his back.

"I know you wouldn't let me die. I set Jesse straight. But seriously, you need to stop fighting. He's just a human Klaus, a boy I go to school with. Just let it go, I can take care of him myself." She told him, trying to reassure the 1000 year old man. "You have to remember that I'm with Tyler, this isn't your problem," she felt it was important to remind him that she was still with Tyler, that they weren't actually dating. She almost regretted it though when she saw the sad look on his face. That slight change in expression that showed how much that knowledge really did hurt him. And then it was gone and that stone expression he wore so often was back.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the city," he told her and ran off, to do who knows what.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ello, ello. So here's another chapter for all you wonderful people. I hope you enjoy. If you like it, don't forget to leave a review, or even if you don't like it. I do love hearing what you guys think and I do take the reviews into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

Caroline made a point of making sure she wouldn't have to sit next to Jesse on the bus. She found an empty seat next to some girl she didn't know. She was the quiet type, obviously one of those people who had thought that he would take this trip in order to make friends, but was too awkward to actually try and make any friends, the perfect bus buddy, even if they were only on the bus for about ten minutes as they drove into the heart of the city, the bus letting them off on Bourbon street so they would all know where to meet.

Apparently, Caroline hadn't made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Jesse because as she walked off the bus and started down some random street, she heard footsteps right behind her, moving quickly.

"Go away," Caroline said without turning around. She didn't even turn around, she knew it was Jesse; she knew the sound of his footsteps already, sad but true. She rolled her eyes as her comment seemed to only urge him on more. His footsteps hurried and within moments he was at her side, slowing to patch her pace. "Oh stop being mad. It was a fair question. Besides, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking around alone," he really wasn't getting it.

"I can take care of myself." She told him, knowing full well if anyone would need protecting, it would be him. She attempted to move a little faster, wondering if having to keep an annoying pace would ward him off. Apparently it wouldn't.

There were a few times Jesse tried to strike up conversation, which Caroline pointedly ignored. If she couldn't get him to leave her alone, she was at least going to ignore him. She thought he had managed to talk enough for one day and she really wanted to hear anything else he might have to say about her apparent "abusive relationship". Oh how she wished Tyler had decided to come to school, or that he would at least be able to show up to save her from both men.

Of course she knew Tyler being present would do nothing but piss Klaus off, it would hopefully get Jesse to shut up. Not to mention she was sure she would at least enjoy annoying Klaus, a way of getting back at him for thinking himself bold enough to sleep in the same bed with her without her knowing. Other than making Klaus jealous, there wasn't really anything else she could do. She couldn't kill him he of course could very easily kill her, which he had proven time and time again.

Caroline hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going, but found herself outside some place with the word Voodoo in the name. Well since she was supposed to be on a Cultural trip, Caroline shrugged and walked inside. She felt Jesse hesitate before following her in, well at least she had almost gotten rid of him.

The shop looked exactly like she would have imagined. Either this shop was merely for tourists, or the movies really were quite accurate. She walked about looking here and there. There were all kinds of jars filled with things she couldn't' identify and strange looking necklaces. She started to really look at the jewelry, wondering if maybe one of them would make a good present for Bonnie. She thought it would be funny to see her friends face when she showed up with some voodoo talisman for her.

Unable to find anything she thought Bonnie would like, Caroline moved to look in a glass case, filled with dolls. "Wonder if they have an Original Hybrid shaped dolls," Caroline muttered to herself as she gazed. "You'd be a fool to make something that foolish," came a raspy voice from behind her. Caroline turned around like a shot, amazed she hadn't heard the person sneak up on her. Jesse apparently was surprised to have heard someone speak as well as he was staring in the woman's direction, something held in his hand, though he didn't seem to be aware that he had it.

The woman was maybe in her late 60's her hair a mix of pure white and smoky gray, her skin the colour of Caroline's mocha lattes. The woman stared at her with hard eyes; if they were narrowed anymore she would have been glaring. "Why are you here?" the woman asked, mistrust clear on her face. "I was looking around. There some sort of law against that around here?" she asked indignant. She wasn't sure what this woman's problem was, she hadn't done anything wrong, and it was a shop. Why wouldn't she be there?

Finally the woman's eyes did narrow to glare at her. She seemed suspicious of her and she leaned closer to Caroline, able to whisper to her so Jesse could hear she assumed. "Are you one of Marcel's?" she asked, venom lacing her voice as she said the name.

"Excuse me? Who?" Caroline asked annoyed.

The woman merely stared at her a minute longer and then shook her head, her eyes opening a little, though distrust still clear on her face. She leaned back a little and started to walk towards the back of the shop where Caroline could see a doorway, a curtain hung from the top. "Who's Marcel?" Caroline called after the woman, confused. What in the world was she on about? Was this woman really a witch? Caroline could find no other explanation as to why she would have any idea who Klaus was. At least Caroline assumed she did considering she knew how stupid it would be to have a Klaus shape voodoo doll.

"I think we should leave," Jesse said as he grabbed Caroline's elbow and tried to lead her out. His body was tense, discomfort clear in his movements. As much as Caroline wanted her answers, she knew she didn't have a chance and rolled her eyes and walked off in front of Jesse, making sure to pull her arm from his grasp as she went.

"So rude," Caroline commented as she walked out of the shop and back out into the sun. As she turned to move down the street there was the sound of a gust of wind, and Caroline could hear Jesse gasp. Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman. His hair was silky black and her eyes were the same green as palm leaves.

The girl looked Caroline right in the eye, her pupils dilating. "Why don't you come with me," she grinned, and Caroline instantly knew what was happening. She smirked and placed her hand on her hip, leaning towards the girl a little, letting the black veins climb up her face and her fangs slide out. "Nice try," she grinned leaning back again as her face grew back to normal.

The girl seemed stunned a moment, clearly surprised she had just attempted to use compulsion on another vampire. Caroline smirked at her with a bitch smile and then turned to tell Jesse to come with her, not really in the mood to save him from a vampire. Sadly, the vampire didn't seem to stay stunned long enough for Caroline to put her plan into action.

Caroline could hear Jesse agreeing to whatever the vampire had said to him as she turned. "Oh great," she muttered as she moved to stand in between the girl and Jesse. "Back off," she told him, her hand moving to hold Jesse's wrist as she moved towards the other vampire. She may not have been happy with him due to the morning events, but she wasn't going to let him be fed on, or worse, killed.

Unsurprisingly, the other vampire didn't seem too happy. Her eyes went dark and her fangs slid out as her face changed. "Why don't you make me?" she said, the challenge clear in her voice. She was already moving back a little bracing herself for a fight.

Caroline found herself looking back and forth, surprised to find the street was all but deserted. "If I'm strong enough to not try and kill Klaus this morning, I think I'll be strong enough to get through you," Caroline warned, enjoying the shocked look on the other girl's face at the mention of Klaus. Caroline took that shock as her moment, letting go of Jesse's arm and lunging in for her attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I thought it was about time we got a little more action happening in this story. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Don't worry; there will be Klaroline in the upcoming chapters. Promise. I apologize for it being a little short, but I ended up having to do a lot of field work today so this was all I could get out. I may try and get another little update up later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

It was a shame that the shock hadn't lasted longer. Caroline would have liked to have gotten in a clean shot and gotten the whole thing over with before people suddenly started showing up in the street. Of course that was too much to ask for when you were dealing with another vampire. Caroline was just used to fighting people she knew, or rather, snapping Elena's neck that one time and sparring with Stefan.

The other vampire was ready for her when she finally made contact. The other vampire was stronger, probably because she was older, but she wasn't as stealthy. This vampire gave off the air of being self trained, she had learned from experience on her own, not by being taught to properly fight as she had, which Caroline hoped would give her the upper hand. All she really needed to do was manage to snap the girl's neck, or figure something out to incapacitate her. She didn't necessarily want to kill her, Caroline didn't need any more blood on her hands, not to mention she didn't want to have to try and deal with a body.

Mid punch Caroline thought she heard a noise coming from down the road, and on instinct she turned her head, giving the other vampire leverage. Next thing Caroline knew she felt a harsh force on her chest and she was stumbling backwards, stopping mere inches from a protruding branch from a tree. She may not have wanted to kill this vampire, but she was clearly out for blood, she had no qualms about piercing her on a tree. With that one thought something in Caroline snapped and she was ripping the branch off the tree and threw it like a spear, aiming for the other vampire's heart. It was evident that this fight was going to turn into a kill or be killed type of scenario.

Caroline fully expected the vampire to see what she was doing and move out of the way, so she was already launching herself to follow the branch, thinking it would be more of a distraction than anything else. However, Caroline found herself stopping mid stride, her eyes wide and mouth falling open as the branch hit its mark, a look of devastation gracing the other Vampire's features as the branch buried itself in her chest, and she fell with a sickening thud.

There as a brief moment where Caroline found herself with a smug grin of satisfaction, before she realize what had happened. She had just killed someone, in broad daylight in the middle of a street, with Jesse looking on the whole time.

"Jesse," Caroline said slowly, talking as if she were speaking to a scared child. Jesse stood stock still, his eyes wide in fright. His mouth opened and closed a few times, looking like he was attempting to say something, but he couldn't seem to get his tongue to function. He apparently found his voice when Caroline took a step, making to move towards him. "Stay away from me, you're a monster," he cried finally, turning to run off in the opposite direction.

"Shit," Caroline muttered and sped off, coming to stop in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders as she squirmed and started mutter what sounded like a prayer to Caroline. "Jesse, look at me," her voice was soothing and she was glad to see it was working as he moved to look her dead in the eye. Her pupils dilated and she gave a reassuring smile. "You're going to forget everything that just happened ok? There was never another person with us. We stepped out of the shop, and then we went our separate ways ok?" she told him, her grin turning wider when Jesse nodded.

He didn't say another word as she just moved around her and continued to walk in the direction he had earlier been running in. Caroline watched him go, making sure he at least got around the corner and then turned to deal with the body. She wasn't really sure what she should do with it. Caroline didn't know where she was, and she didn't have any idea where a good place to hide a body would be.

She groaned realizing she only really had one option. She pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Klaus' number. If there was anyone who knew about a good place to hide a body, it would be him. She tapped her foot impatiently as she nervously looked up and down the street, watching for anybody who might pass by and see the body.

"Come on, pick up," Caroline muttered as the phone rang for a third time. Finally on the fourth ring Caroline could hear the click. "Need something, sweetheart?" came Klaus' smooth British accent. Caroline rolled her eyes, but decided she needed to act quickly. "Klaus, I need help, I-" Caroline was cut off from her sentence as she felt a sharp jab in her neck and a firey burn in her veins before she suddenly felt weak and the world around her went black. The last thing she remembered was hearing her phone hit the ground and Klaus' voice yelling her name from the speaker.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all your support, I'm now over 150 followers and I'm so grateful. Second of all, I'd like to dedicate these next two chapters to helimoen. Happy Birthday. **

**On another note, I'm sorry to say there is a chance from here on out my posting will slow a little. I have a lot going on with school right now. I will try and make sure I get at least a chapter up every day, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get anymore than that. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline awoke to a dimly lit room, her head pounding and a pain running through her body. Caroline attempted to lift her arm, planning on rubbing her head as well as moving some of her golden locks from her face. However, she found she wasn't able to actually lift her hand, her whole body refused to move, feeling like there was a semi parked on her chest. As Caroline come more into awareness, she realized she knew this feeling all too well; it was the feeling of werewolf venom.

Caroline turned her head, attempting to determine where the bite might be coming from. She was still feeling dizzy and quickly found out she shouldn't try and move too quickly. She moaned as her head rolled t the right and realized she could see her wrist, dried blood crusting her arm, while warm, fresh blood still dripped from a wound at the wrist. "What the Hell?" Caroline rasped weakly. What was going on? She was clearly infected with werewolf venom, and she was bleeding out, unable to heal. She realized if she focused enough she could feel a distinct stinging in her other wrist as well as on the side of her neck. She also discovered she was being held in some prison like room, much like the one that the Salvator's had in their cellar. The walls were bare brick, and Caroline could only assume the door was much like the Salvator's since she couldn't see it, probably due to the fact that it was behind her head. An angle she found impossible to maneuver into.

"I bet you're confused," came a deep, silky voice from the corner of the room closest to Caroline's left foot. Caroline managed to move her head enough to see a very handsome man walk out of the shadows. Caroline watched him move, a look of pure superiority on his face, like he thought himself some sort of king. Caroline knew she was in no shape to fight; she had to play this smart. She licked her lips and cleared her throat, attempting to clear the burning feeling, a sign her body was begging for blood.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked, cursing the sound of fear in her voice. She sounded like a frightened little child, not the bad ass vampire who had killed 12 witches, fought Silas, as well as surviving two different werewolf bites. Granted the last two were thanks to Klaus.

Caroline would have flinched at the laugh that left the man's mouth if she had the strength. He started to move about the room, hands on his hips, a predatory look on his face. "I want nothing from you, minus your heart on a platter," here he stopped to look at her, his pearl whites glistening. Once he was done soaking up the look of pure terror on Caroline's face, he continued. "What I do want is Anna Marie. However, that's impossible since you killed her" his voice changed from silk to steel, his eyes flashing furiously.

"She was going to kill me," Caroline tried to reason with the man, sadly, he didn't really look like he cared. "That's not my problem. I don't know you, nor do I care about you. See, I'm the guy in charge here, I'm the King of the Quarter, and she was one of mine, and no one hurts my guys. No one," he told her, no hint of mercy in his voice or on his face. "There are rules here, and hurting my friends? Well that's punishable by death. I'll see you tonight," the man said as he walked past her, presumably to the door.

"Who are you?" Caroline called out as loud as she could, afraid he had already left. More than anything Caroline didn't want to be left alone, it wasn't really so much that she cared who he was, at least not in that moment. She figured if she could manage to at least keep him there, stall him as it were, she would be able to come up with an escape plan, or have a little more time for Klaus or someone else to find her, if anyone was looking.

"Marcel," he said, though Caroline had no idea where he was standing now that he was out of her line of sight. She tried to shift in order to see him, not happy that she was stuck out in the open and he could hide in the shadows.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you. The venom will only spread faster," Caroline could hear the grin on his face. She tried shifting a little more, an attempt to spite him even as she lay there dying.

"Where'd you find a werewolf to bite me?" vampire and werewolves were sworn enemies. She couldn't think of any reason a vampire might be able to get a werewolf to do his dirty work.

"No werewolf, bleeding you out so you can't escape. We dipped the knife in venom to make sure the wounds didn't heal. The fact that it's slowly killing you is just an added bonus." Suddenly Marcel was right in her face, leaning over her like a lion playing with its food. "I just hope you make it to tonight. I'd much rather see you're trial and make an example of you, but hey, either way you still die right?" he chuckled and patted her cheek before getting back up.

Caroline, never one to let someone else get the last laugh, grinned to herself. "Not if my friends find me first," she called, ignoring his laughter as the door slammed closed, signalling that he was gone. Caroline had sounded confident, but if she was being honest, she wasn't even really sure anyone was looking for her, let alone if they would be able to find her.

Throughout the day Caroline found herself hallucinating when she wasn't unconscious. She actually eventually found she didn't know if she was awake or not, every dream, black out and hallucination blurred together.

"_I'm going to really die this time, aren't I?" Caroline asked Klaus as he walked in from the shadows, just as Marcel had. This was about the sixth time he had come to her, her second most frequent visitor, next to her mother._

_Caroline followed Klaus with her eyes as he moved closer, kneeling down next to her, brushing her hair from her face. "You might. Rest assured that I will do whatever I can to save you. Marcel _will_ pay," he told her, that Klaus like fire burning in his eyes, Caroline closed her eyes, reveling in the in the feel of his hand in her hair. "Thank you," she told him, only opening her eyes again when she heard him shift. This was the part she always dreaded. Everyone always left. She hated the idea of being alone, especially if she was going to die._

"_Will you stay with me?" throughout all her hallucinations, her dreams, Caroline had never had the courage to ask. She looked the hybrid straight in the eye, waiting for him to respond. "Always and forever," he told her, repeating the pledge he had made with his siblings all those years ago._

_She watched him intently as he shifted to lie down on the dirty floor next to her. Once laying down he pulled Caroline into him like a doll and laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, grabbing hold of her hand as best he could in that position. His other went back to playing with her hair. Caroline sighed and nudged her face into the crook of his neck, content as her body found comfort and warmth from his. "I'm scared," she whispered, her eyes looking up to meet his. Klaus' lips pursed and then bent to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I know, love. Just close your eyes, it's almost over. I'll be right here," his voice was soothing and Caroline found herself unable to argue. She closed her eyes and allowed the steady rhythm of Klaus' breathing to lull her into oblivion once more._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alrighty folks, here's another chapter, sorry I didn't get it up last night as I ended up in the lab for a few more hours than planned, but I hope to make it up to you soon. I warn you, there is some violence in here, nothing horribly awful, but just be prepared for that. Also stay tuned for some Klaroline fluff in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The next time Caroline opened her eyes, she discovered she was moving. She knew it was real because everything was distorted. She couldn't hear anything clearly and when she looked around everything was a blur like the reflection in a pond after you threw a rock in it. You knew what you were looking at, but the details were off, unclear. Caroline was also aware of the pain.

She could feel the venom's burning path, making its way to her heart. She also felt a pain in her feet. There were two men pulling her along by her arms, the tops of her feet dragging behind her on the ground.

The en didn't seem to even realize she had woken up, at least not until she had made a small noise and salty tears started to fall from her eyes. Her crying must have been some sort of trigger for these men, because Caroline soon found herself falling forward. She had no strength left; her arms merely numb extensions of her shoulders. As if in slow motion Caroline found her face connecting with cool, damp pavement, pieces of her cheek colouring the black with flecks of red.

"You've gotta be kidding me, are you crying?" Caroline heard one of the men ask, venom lacing his every word. She was soon pulled up again, this time there was a hand around her neck, holding her off the ground. There was suddenly a face in her line of sight, the features unclear, with the exception of the eyes. Those were the same eyes she had looked into earlier that day. Anna Marie's. "You don't get to cry you little bitch. That was my baby sister you killed. I should rip your heart out right here, and I would if Marcel didn't want to make sure you got to your trial." Caroline may not have been able to see his face, but his fury was clear. Caroline didn't doubt the fact that this man would gladly kill her right now if he could get away with it.

"I may not be allowed to kill you, but Marcel didn't say anything about making sure you made it to the trial in the same condition we found you," he sneered, finally dropping her back to the ground. Considering her situation, Caroline wasn't sure is she was glad she was out of his grip or afraid of what was to come.

"I'm sorry," Caroline managed to whisper. Did these people think she was proud of what she had done? Did it seem like she was happy that she had to take a life? Vampire or not? Even when she had killed all those witches, once the shock had worn off, Caroline had been devastated. She knew she had done it to save Bonnie, but that didn't actually make it any easier to deal with. They had merely been doing what they thought was right, just like Anna Marie was merely trying to eat.

Regardless of whether Caroline had thought apologizing would help at all, she was still shocked when she felt a solid kick to her ribs. She coughed and then moaned no strength left to even attempt to avoid the vicious attacks. The next thing she knew was flight. The man had thrown her across the road, her body only stopping when it connected with a wall, her head making a sickening thud as it made contact.

Caroline's body didn't even have the chance to slump back to the ground. Anna Marie's brother had her by the neck again, squeezing tightly. Chocking noises escaped Caroline's mouth as his fist connected with her face over and over. It felt like the beating would never end, but suddenly there was a voice yelling and Caroline's body was freed, falling to the ground, lying in a pile.

It took her a moment until she realized she had heard the other voice before. It was Marcel talking. The words sounded muffled, like he was speaking with a heavy scarf around his mouth, Caroline knew there was really no sense in trying to listen; she wasn't going to be able to make anything out. Especially if they didn't want her hearing what was going on, which she doubted they did. She was an outsider, whether she was about to die or not was irrelevant, they couldn't' trust her.

Caroline took the few moments she got to lay there to try and breath, feeling the other injuries in her body healing. The slices in her wrists and neck may not heal due to the venom, but she thought the other injuries might. Sadly her expectations of her body's healing abilities were unmet. She was almost positive her ribs were broken and her body refused to heal, most likely a result of being bled dry. She had no blood, therefore no energy, how was she expected to heal?

As this sad realization befell her Caroline felt herself being hoisted up again, her captors once again pulling her along. Caroline wished she could at least look around, attempt to have some idea as to where they were going, but she couldn't. Her head lulled down to her chest, she was unable to lift it, finding the only thing she could see was the ground, her legs and the legs of three people. Her two captors and a set of feet she could only assume belonged to Marcel.

As the moved forward Caroline could hear more and more. Her surroundings were getting louder, though she couldn't' pick out much, she could tell there were quite a few people and they all sounded like they were trying to talk over each other.

Once the voices sounded like they were right next to her, they finally stopped, she two me shoving her to her knees, though they still held her arms, well aware that she would merely slump down into a pile of flesh and bones should they let her go.

One of the men bend down enough to lift her chin roughly taking hold of the sides of her face, either showing her off to the group of people surrounding her, or so she could at least look like she was paying attention. As she kneeled there, she found she was in the middle the road, in a four way stop. She had no idea what names were on the street signs, and she wasn't sure who was there. She knew there were plenty of people however.

Caroline didn't really get to look around at what was going on for long because she had to change her focus. She could hear Marcel speaking, the rest of the crowd going silent. It took her a moment before Caroline realized that he was actually talking to her.

"-accused of murder. Do you deny killing her?" Marcel asked, he apparently looking like he just wanted the verdict. Was this really a trial or was it more so he could use her as his example? Caroline breathed hard, her body starting to really fail her now. "No," Caroline told him. She was going to die anyways, she wasn't sure she wanted to prolong it anymore, and she knew there was no use in her trying to explain why she had done it.

Maybe this was a sign. Caroline had been infected with venom so many times now; maybe she was supposed to die. Maybe she was supposed to die when her father had tried to 'fix her'.

There was a rumbling that came with Caroline's admission, and she found herself closing her eyes, not caring what happened from there on out. She was going to die and she was ready. She knew what the verdict would be, Marcel would declare her guilty of murder, which she was, and then he would kill her, or someone else.

There was shifting and Caroline's body fell slightly to the left before being pulled up again. Caroline groaned at the movement, wishing her whole body was numb instead of just her limbs. Caroline could sense a presence in front of her, her executioner.

"NOOO!" came the soul crushing cry at the same time as a wisp of wind that signalled to Caroline that her punishment was about to come down. However ready she was, Caroline found her focus coming from finding peace to that cry. She wasn't who had called, the sound despair, the rage and the fear, masking the voice. Caroline wished she knew who it was, who would mourn for her, even after what she had done, but she kept her eyes closed, afraid to see her death coming. However, that final quick pain never came.

Instead, the next thing Caroline heard was a thud in front of her, another wisp of wind. With the last of her strength, Caroline found she was unable to fight off her curiosity and opened her eyes to see what had happened. In front of her was Anna Marie's brother, his body laying face down, a gaping hole in his back. As she continued to look, Caroline found her gaze moving up a pair of legs, over a lean chest which was heaving rapidly. Then she landed on his face. Klaus.

He was seething, his eyes that demon yellow, his fangs bared, a heart clutched in his hand, her fingers digging into it as he fisted his hands in anger. He looked every bit a ferocious fallen angel.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow guys. Over 200 followers and over 100 Reviews, I can't believe it. I am so grateful for your support and continued enthusiasm for this story, thank you so, so much. I apologize for not being able to upload a new chapter yesterday; hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaires.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded, the hint of a growl present in his voice.

Caroline fought to keep her eyes open, unsure as to what was going on, or what was going to happen. Apparently, now that the shock had worn off, the two people holding her up shifted into action. For what felt like the hundredth time Caroline fell to the ground, crumbling like a rag doll. The two other vampires moved to try and grasp Klaus' arms; it looked like they thought they were going to be able to hold back the millennium old hybrid.

As if he were play fighting with a puppy, Caroline watched as Klaus threw them off. "Klaus?" she tried to call, trying to get his attention. She knew she was fading fast and she needed his blood more than ever. She knew deep down he was furious and worried about her, which would only make him angrier. As much as she would love to see these people hurt as she was hurt, she needed to be healed.

The only problem was that at the same time as she had spoken, she heard that dreaded voice again. Marcel. She wasn't really sure what he was saying, though the soothing tone in his words lead her to believe he was trying to calm Klaus. They seemed to exchange words, and then suddenly Klaus' arm shot out and grabbed Marcel around the throat. Caroline thought he was going to rip his heart out too when Elijah appeared, placing his hand on Klaus' shoulder and said something.

Klaus unceremoniously dropped Marcel to the ground, the man's feet missing the ground. Within an instant Klaus was in front of Caroline, kneeling on the ground, his hands hovering over her, unsure what to do. He must have been confused as to why she wasn't healing. "What did they do, sweetheart. Where does it hurt?" it was so strange to hear Klaus talking so gently, but Caroline didn't really have time to think about it. Klaus needed to know.

"Werewolf," was all she was able to get out. Thankfully it didn't seem like she needed to say anything more. The word was barely out of her mouth before there was the sound of flesh being punctured and Klaus had his wrist to her mouth, his other hand coming to support her head. As soon as Caroline felt the warm liquid touch her lips, her fangs extended, her eyes darkened, black veins crawling up her face like vines on a trellis. She drank greedily; she didn't care about any blood dripping down her chin, or the fact that she was making sounds. She needed this.

Once Caroline could feel the burn of the venom leave her veins, she forced herself to pull away from Klaus' wrist. He watched her intently, his eyes roaming over her face, looking for something. "I'm ok," she reassured. "Just hungry. That asshole bled me dry," she told him. She knew her were still dark and her face still had the dark lacework under them.

"Let's get you home," he said quietly, scooping her up into his arms, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. She could now hear everything that was going on. The whispers from what few vampires had stayed after Klaus' theatrics. Elijah, talking with Marcel. As they walked closer, Caroline understood that Elijah was, as always, attempting to handle the whole situation. He was trying to cover for both Klaus' sins and hers.

Klaus stopped next to Elijah, the conversation, instantly stopping. Caroline almost wanted to see the look on Marcel's face. Stick her tongue out at him childishly but she held it in. She chose instead to keep her eyes closed, her head turned into Klaus' neck, her lips hovering right over his pulse, her want for the blood that flowed there increasing. She knew it wasn't human blood, that she needed human blood, but there was something so sweet about Klaus'. It was different from anything Caroline had ever tasted and the more she had, the more she found it was never enough.

"We're going home," Klaus announced and Caroline could see Elijah nodding in her mind's eye. "I'll take care of this," Elijah told him, the sound of a promise in his words.

As they began to move Caroline could feel Klaus' mouth near her ear, his hot breath warming her skin. "It'll take a few minutes to get home. We could always stop and try a local," he was teasing her. Caroline opened her eyes and gave him her patent _'Are you serious?'_ look. "I can wait," Caroline told him. She knew she could. There had been times when they had to starve Stefan or Elena in order to keep them in one place. If they could handle days, she could handle a few more minutes.

"Very well, then. Take a bite," Klaus said, acting as if she had asked some sort of question. "What?" Caroline asked confused, unsure of what he was talking about. "You're hungry and I know it's not what you want, but might as well snack while you can. Take a bite," as he finished his statement, he punctuated his words with a bit of a shift in his shoulders, pushing Caroline's head closer to his pulse. Surprised Caroline looked to his face, looking for anything that might explain what had brought on this kindness, but he showed nothing. He looked straight ahead as he walked down the deserted streets, it must have been late.

Caroline hesitated for a few seconds, then threw caution to the wind and bit down. She hummed a little as she drank, this time not for her life, but just as something to eat. She knew she shouldn't drink too much, especially since they would be back to the house soon, but it would at least be enough for her body to finally start healing everything to and allow her face to become normal. She would be able to walk through the doors, preventing any suspicion from any student who might be awake.

As they finally came into view of the house Caroline pulled away from Klaus' neck, licking up what little was left of the crimson honey as the wound healed. "Thanks," she told him, shifting a little in an attempt to leave his arms as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

All the squirming did was cause Klaus to hold her tighter.

"I can walk you know," Caroline told him as he fiddled with the door. He ignored her and merely pushed the door open, revealing the front hall. "Where the He-" Rebekah started to demand as she walked out of the parlour, though she stopped when she saw the two. "What the Hell happened to you?" she said instead, looking the two up and down. Caroline followed her gaze and realized she was still crusted in blood as was one of Klaus' hands, which had left bloody prints on her clothes.

"Had a bit of a run in with Marcel. Elijah is dealing with him now," Klaus informed as he moved to the stairs. She was sure Rebekah had more to say, but she also figured she didn't want to say it in front of Caroline and would leave it for later when she and Klaus were alone.

Klaus refused to let Caroline down until he had made it to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then moved to pour one of her blood bags into a glass. He offered it to her as he sat on the bed, Caroline drinking deeply for a few silent instances. Once she had finished her glass Klaus plucked it from her fingers and stood up. "Why don't you shower and get ready for bed while I go get you something a little stronger," he told her moving to the door.

He stopped with his hand on the door, turning to give her a look. She rolled her eyes and hoped off the bed and headed to his closet, showing him that she was about to do exactly as he had said.

After the glass of blood Caroline felt much better. It felt like she had just gotten over a nasty cold or some flu. She indulged in the hot shower and scrubbed her body clean of all the blood, it felt like it had been rust, sticking her limbs in place.

Once all the water had started to run clear again, showing that she was totally clean, Caroline stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and then got dressed in some comfortable pajamas. As she walked back into Klaus room she saw him lying in bed reading a book. She hesitated in the closet doorway, unsure of what to do now. She wasn't just going to go over there and crawl into bed with him.

Fortunately, she didn't have to hesitate long. Upon noticing her arrival Klaus closed his book and rolled off the bed, moving to the other side to pull the covers back, inviting her in. After all her had done for her, she knew she couldn't deny his request and walked over, and lay in bed, allowing him to bring the blankets up around her.

"Scotch to help you sleep," Klaus told her as he took the glass from the bedside table to wave in front of her before returning it to its place, leaving her to drink it at her leisure.

With all his tasks done, Klaus patted her leg with his hand and then made to get up. Instantly, without a thought, Caroline's hand shot put, taking hold of his arm, stilling him. "Will you stay with me?" Caroline asked, mimicking the words she had said earlier in the day. Klaus looked her in the eyes, most likely looking for any indication that this was some sort of cruel joke. Caroline looked right back at him, proving that she was serious. She did not want him to leave; she didn't want to be alone. She was afraid that she would wake back up in that cell and find out all this had just been a bigger and better hallucination brought on by the werewolf venom being in her body so long.

Klaus didn't say a word; he merely untangled his arm from Caroline's grip and moved towards the door. Caroline's heart sank; of course he wouldn't believe her. However, when he made it to the door, he flicked the lights off and then Caroline heard rustling, shifting of the blankets on her other side and then the dip of the bed, signaling that there was someone there.

She sighed in relief, raising up on her elbow to grab the glass of scotch and downed into in one gulp. She then slid back down into the covers, turning towards where Klaus lay, her eyes catching the glint of his own. "Thank you," she said again, and reached her hand out, searching for his. He met her half way, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the delicate skin. "You'll never have to thank me for taking care of you," he told her, raw honesty hanging between them. Taken aback Caroline didn't know how to respond.

"Good night Klaus," she finally told him, unsure of what else to do, closing her eyes, feeling safe as she held his hand a little tighter. "Good night, love." He whispered back to her and she felt a small shift and her hand was pressed to his chest, right over his heart. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello all, here we go with another chapter. As always you guys are amazing with all your reviews and everything. I appreciate it so much, thank you! So here is the twentieth chapter, and I would like to dedicate it to all of you. Love you so much for all the support. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

The first thing Caroline realized when she woke up was that she was comfortable. She had yet to open her eyes, hoping as soon as she realized she was awake that she could go back to sleep. She still felt tired, but she felt as if she could sink into the blankets around her.

Subconsciously Caroline snuggled herself down deeper into the bed, only then realizing that it wasn't just blankets that had her snuggled in. Caroline went rigid as she tried to recall what was going on. Her nose was pressed into soft cotton, a shirt, someone's chest? There were strong arms around her, holding her in place, one hand under her top, tracing out designs on her skin with a delicate finger. Her legs were entwined with someone else's.

The last thing she realized that there was now lips pressed to the top of her head. "Good morning, love." Came a rough whisper, causing Caroline's eyes to shoot open. That was the final clue, as soon as her eyes were open Caroline was staring at a dark grey shirt, one she knew belonged to Klaus. Immediately all the events of the previous day came rushing back. The venom, the beatings, the "trial", the fact that she had never made it to the meeting with the rest of her class.

As soon as Caroline's body was able to catch up with her mind, her hands were pushing off of Klaus' chest, moving her out of his arms and over to her own side of the bed. Surprisingly he allowed her to move, even helping her to untangle her legs from his. The small look off loss that quickly crossed his face didn't go unnoticed, but Caroline decided not to comment on it, there was too much to deal with. What did her class think? Who the hell was Marcel and why was he calling himself a King? Was it even safe for her to go back outside? Was it safe for the rest of her classmates?

"What the hell was that?" Caroline finally blurted out as she sat up, now away from Klaus. She had her hands in her hair, trying to sort everything out. What was she going to tell her professor? How does she explain the fact that she had been missing for most of the day? She was going to have to end up compelling the whole class or something. Tell them she was sick and had been in the house the whole time. Maybe she would be able to pull off that excuse without even having to use compulsion, it was believable enough and they wouldn't have gone into Klaus' room to check if she was there or anything.

"You were snuggling up to me, sweetheart," Klaus pointed out, merely rolling onto his back to watch her.

"No, no, not that." Caroline said, waving him off. She didn't even bother fighting the fact that she had snuggled up to him, because she knew she did, though she highly doubted she had instigated it in her sleep. She would deal with that whole situation later; she had bigger things to deal with right now. "I mean that... whatever it was that happened yesterday. Whose Marcel and why's he all high and mighty? And what am I going to tell everyone?" she growled a little in frustration and rolled out of bed, immediately missing it, but instead started to pace back and forth.

"That is a long story, one we don't have time for right now," Klaus told her, a flash of anger in his eyes. Caroline had a feeling Klaus wasn't too happy with Marcel, and she didn't even want to think about what he was going to do about it, knowing Klaus there would be repercussions to the whole ordeal she was put through yesterday, not to mention he was calling himself King. She was sure that wasn't something Klaus was going to let slide; he was a bit of an egomaniac himself.

"As for your professor, Elijah said he would take care of it. Don't worry." He told her, trying to settle her down.

Caroline felt her shoulders relax a little. If Elijah said he was going to take care of something, he was going to do it. He was a man of his word. She took her chance to look at the clock. It was only 6:00am. She figured she would still have about an hour to sleep if she wanted to, she didn't picture the people in her class getting ready for breakfast for at least another little while.

Klaus seemed to read her mind and patted the side of the bed she had just rolled out of. "Come back to bed," Caroline stared at him, frozen. It was so strange to hear the words come from Klaus. It was so intimate so domestic. These were not words that should be passing between them, she had Tyler, and she should not be curled in Klaus' big bed with him. Sure she had asked him to stay last night, but she had just been poisoned, kidnapped, and beaten. Could she be blamed for not wanting to be alone? She didn't think so.

Klaus pursed his lips and sighed as he saw Caroline's reaction. He held up his hands and rolled over so his back was to her side of the bed, his way of showing that he wouldn't touch her if she didn't want him to.

Caroline debated the whole thing for a moment before finally giving up. She was still tired and she wanted to go back to sleep. She tucked herself back into the bed, her back towards Klaus' sticking near the edge of the bed.

She laid there for a few breaths, willing herself to go back to sleep, but her mind kept wondering to the man on the other side. She knew she had hurt his feelings; she was hurting him, especially since she had woken up in his arms and then reacted so badly. When they had parted, she thought they had parted as friends, and here she was, treating him like the enemy again, after everything he had done for her.

She bit her lip and turned over so she was looking at his back. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, tugging lightly to get his attention and get him to roll over. It took a few tries but eventually Klaus rolled over, his expression stony as he drilled his gaze into hers. She should have expected this from him, when he was hurt he closed himself off and get angry.

She took a few breaths, wondering if this was a good idea. Finally she gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Friends?" she asked him, it was the least Caroline could offer. If she was really being honest, he deserved it. She had meant that anyone who was capable of love was capable of being saved. He had saved her so many times, she figured she at least owed him this; she would try to save him, as much as she could.

"Friends." Klaus finally offered with a content smile, which then shifted. "For now," he said slyly, a promise of either more to come, or less, though she doubted it would come to that.

Caroline didn't push the matter and merely gave one more small smile before she brought the blankets to her chin and closed her eyes. It felt like something had really shifted. She felt closer to Klaus though they were on total opposite sides of the bed. She felt more connected to hi than she had when they fell asleep holding hands, or when she woke up wrapped securely in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And finally, a new update for all you wonderful people. I'm so sorry it took so long in-between chapters. I've been really busy, but I'm going to try and get a chapter or two in a week, but I make no promises. Hopefully you will all forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

It felt like she had just finally gotten back to sleep when Caroline felt a rough shove on her shoulder. It took her a moment to blurrily blink her eyes open. She found herself looking at Klaus' side of the bed, the only sign he had been here at all was the rumpled bedding. She was allowed another brief moment of confusion which elicited another rough shove, which finally got her full attention. "What?!" Caroline asked in frustration as she rolled over, seeing Rebekah standing there, her look of distaste clear.

"You need to get up. Your little human friends are already eating," Rebekah told her, hand on her hip. She looked like she was expecting something from Caroline, and the younger of the blondes had no idea what it was she wanted.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked as she slowly raised herself from her bed, attempting to keep civil for now. She didn't need to get her neck broken first thing in the morning when she was already late, or rather, late for her. She wanted to be up and ready to meet everyone for breakfast, but now it would seem she would be late, and she wasn't going to have time to talk to Elijah before she went down, so she had no idea what sort of excuse for her absence he had come up with.

"Elijah's old fashioned and didn't want to come in here while you were asleep and in pajamas. Now get dressed," Rebekah's voice was menacing and Caroline found herself manoeuvring herself around Rebekah to move to the closet. Once she was safely dressed in her clothes she walked out and mimicked Rebekah's pose, hand on her hip.

"So you're Elijah's little errand girl now?" Caroline practically sneered. With the information that Elijah had basically sent Rebekah in to make sure she was up and decent gave Caroline more confidence. She was almost positive Rebekah wouldn't attack herm knowing she would be punished by her eldest brother.

"I'm not one's errand girl. Make no mistake, there will come a day when you're no longer under my brother's protection, so you best learn some manners," Rebekah practically hissed. And then she was gone, the door slamming behind her.

Caroline scoffed as she shook her head. Rebekah was very much like Klaus in their dramatics. She turned around, planning to make the bed when the door opened again. Unsure of which of the Original's was now entering the room, Caroline's head whipped around, relieved to see that it was just Elijah. She wasn't sure how she was going to react when she actually saw Klaus, how was she supposed to save him?

"You seem to have put my sister in a mood," he told her as he walked about the room, his hands clasped behind his back. He stood in front of the window and looked out at the back yard a moment before turning back to Caroline who hadn't done much but follow him with her eyes since he had entered the room.

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but shut it as Elijah raised his hand to stop her explanation. "You don't need to defend yourself to me. Rebekah is easily put into a mood; it'll blow over soon enough. We have more pressing issues to discuss," he moved closer to Caroline and motioned for her to sit on the bed so they could discuss whatever it was that Elijah needed to say, though Caroline was sure she knew at least a part of what he planned to say.

"Now, don't worry about your classmates. I explained to them that you came home yesterday early, feeling ill and that you must have gotten a 24 hour flu. Since your male friend didn't remember anything besides leaving you, it was easily believed," Elijah explained to her. Caroline felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulder. There wasn't really anything complicated about that excuse and it would definitely be easy to forget about and move on.

"Thank you," Caroline offered as she stood up thinking that was all Elijah had to say. However Elijah continued, even as she stood.

"Don't thank me yet. Your class and Professor may be satisfied with what happened, but you are in danger now. I did what I could, but Marcel is a dangerous man and most of his fury is focused on you. He's not fool enough to outright attack me or my siblings, but you Caroline, are an easy target. I'm afraid I must insist that a member of my family accompany you on the rest of your outings while in New Orleans." Elijah's face showed the fact that he was sorry. He must have known how Caroline would react to the idea. She didn't think she would mind having Elijah around, but she didn't need to be constantly breaking up fights between Jesse and Klaus, and she really didn't want to constantly be fighting with Rebekah.

"If it'll keep my class safe," Caroline finally conceded.

"Excellent," Elijah declared clapping his hands together and smiling. He turned then and started for the door, but Caroline's outburst stopped him.

"Who is Marcel? How does he have so much power? Why does Klaus let him keep it?"

Caroline watched Elijah's shoulders sag as he turned. "Those are all fair questions; however, I think you should ask Niklaus about that. It's a long and complicated story which contains certain facts that are not mine to tell," Elijah told her and then turned and walked out of the room.

Caroline groaned and ran her hand through her hair before moving to walk out the door herself. She didn't see anyone on her way to the kitchen, only hearing the voices of her classmates in the dining room. She would join them once she had managed to get something red and sweet into her.

She was thankful to find there was no one in the kitchen as she moved to the fridge and removed a blood bag, ripping it open and drinking it as fast as she could. She didn't want to be absent from the breakfast table for too long.

Once she was finished she moved through the door that connected to the dining room and found the only available seat left at the table. Right beside Jesse.

"How are you-" Jesse started to question Caroline as she sat down, yet he was cut off by a thickly accented voice. "Feeling better this morning, sweetheart?" asked Klaus, and there was a kiss pressed to the top of her head. Caroline felt one of her fists clench tightly on her lap as she felt everyone staring at her. Klaus was going to end up getting bolder as the days went on, she just knew it.

She turned to chastise him, but found herself looking directly at a brand new cell phone. She had totally forgotten that she had dropped hers yesterday when she had been grabbed by Marcel's men. Instead of the harsher words Caroline had been planning, Caroline found herself taking the phone in her hands like it was a baby bird and held it to her chest. "Thank you," she told him. It was a simple gesture, merely replacing her phone for her, but it was so thoughtful. She hadn't even remembered that she had dropped her phone, but Klaus was always thinking of her, even the small things like the loss of a phone.

"Anything for you, love." Klaus told her with a grin and then excused himself and walked out of the dining room.

"He bought you a new phone?" Jesse asked a littler perplexed. Of course that would seem odd to other people, they didn't know she had been kidnapped and had lost her phone.

"Umm, yeah. I accidentally dropped mine in the toilet last night. I wasn't feeling well," Caroline wasn't too happy with her excuse, it was embarrassing, but at least it was believable. Jesse nodded apparently accepting it.

"Well, glad you're feeling better," he told her, his voice a little stiff as he returned to his breakfast. Caroline didn't even respond, she merely nodded and turned reached out for the coffee in front of her and looked through her phone, ready to program the names and numbers of all her friends, only to find that Klaus once again, had been thoughtful enough to do it for her, as well as taking the liberty of making himself her first speed dial.

Now that was the Klaus she knew and loved. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Caroline's eyes widened and she found herself looking around, as if checking if anyone had heard her tainted thoughts. "Werewold venom," she immediately muttered under her breath, attempting to blame the rogue thought on some sort of after effect.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Sorry about the late update. I know you guys would like me to return to my previous, once a day updates, as I would too, but with the amount of school work currently piled on me, it's a little difficult. Hopefully this will be able to tide you over until next time. Please don't forget to review, their amazing. And thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Like the day before, the professor had all the students gather in the parlour so they would be able to plan for the day. He made a few references here and there about what had happened the day before and Caroline was frustrated when she wasn't able to follow. She was going to have to ask someone to fill her in on what she had missed. Who knew what sort of project or assignments the professor might as for when this whole field trip was over.

Since she was missing information, and wasn't able to quite follow what her professor was saying, Caroline instead decided to use the time to finally get a text out to Elena. She was sure her friend was worried. She wasn't sure why she hadn't gotten a response from her from the previous night, but considering she lost her phone early yesterday, it would explain why she hadn't heard from her at all. '_I have a lot to tell you, you need to call me as soon as you get this!' _she sent it off as quickly as possible not wanting to make it appear as if she wasn't listening to the professor.

At least, Caroline had the comforting thought that she wouldn't miss anything important today, should something happen. Apparently they were going to be spending the day touring cemeteries. Caroline wasn't so sure what this had to do with cultures, but she was sure she was going to find out.

"Now, before we leave, we are going to be accompanied today. Our gracious host has offered to come with us and make this as educational as possible," the professor announced.

Caroline found herself sighing in relief. She may not have been too fond of the idea of bringing an Original everywhere she went, but she had been worried that it would be Klaus the whole time, maybe Rebekah once or twice, but Elijah? Well Caroline could deal with that. He had yet to prove that he was anything but his honourable self and he was definitely willing to help her out. She knew she would be safe, and that he wasn't going to attempt some dirty, underhanded trick.

Elijah didn't come off as the backstabbing type. At least not like his siblings.

Once the announcements for the morning were made, the students were given half an hour to go and finish getting ready for the day.

Caroline followed the procession of students, making her way back to Klaus' room wanting to brush her teeth and at least fix her hair. She wished she would have time to shower, but she knew it would take too long. At least Klaus had had the presence of mind to get her to shower before she went to bed last night. Imagine the uproar she would have caused if she wanted downstairs in tattered clothes and covered in blood? With the way she had been feeling last night, she would almost be willing to bet that she would have walked down in some zombified state.

Once she made it to Klaus' room, the first thing she did was check her phone. She wasn't sure why it was taking so long for Elena to answer her. What could she possibly be doing that would prevent her from answering her phone? Surely college hadn't monopolized all her time yet, unless Elena wasn't at college. What if she was still in mystic falls?

Was the situation with Jeremy that Elena had to actually stay in town? Had something bad happened? You never knew what was going to happen in Mystic Falls; even though the Originals were in New Orleans, and Silas was gone, that didn't necessarily mean everything was all hunky dory. They seemed to already have a long running history that showed once they took care of one enemy, there was another one waiting in the wings to take its place, each one more powerful than the last.

With her mind racing to come up with a conclusion, Caroline finished brushing her teeth as quick as she could and then ran to Klaus' bed, where she had tossed her phone after she had checked for any new messages. She scrolled through her contacts, coming to stop on Damon.

'_Damon, where's Elena? She hasn't been answering any of my text messages. Is she with you? Is everything ok? Call me!' _her fingers were frantic as she typed out the message. She had to fix a few mistakes in her spelling after it was done, and then sent it off, tapping the phone on her chin as she waited for a reply, her neurotic, impatience baring it's ugly head.

She paced across the room for as long as she could, hoping she would get her call before they had to leave. It was easier to really talk about everything that was going on. Otherwise she felt like she was talking in sort of code, making sure the humans or innocent bystanders never really heard what she was saying. They wouldn't really understand, but she could think of a few phone calls from the past that definitely would have had people thinking she belonged in the loony bin.

When Caroline knew she couldn't wait any longer, she placed her new phone in her pocket and descended the stairs; half expecting to be the last one down there, since she had waited so long. She was surprised to see that there were only about five of six other students down in the parlour, as well as Elijah who stood in front of the gorgeous bay window, his hands clasped behind his back, in typical Elijah fashion.

He must have heard her arrive because he turned as she entered the room, giving her a friendly smile. Caroline tried to give him one in return, but it didn't quite hit the mark, and even Elijah knew it. He gave her a questioning look, which Caroline held until she stood next to him, turning her gaze out the window, a movement Caroline could sense Elijah mimicking.

"I think something's wrong back home. I haven't heard from Elena, and now I can't even get a hold of Damon," Caroline explained. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to tell Elijah her problem, but it was always nice to be able to share. Not to mention, who knew. Maybe Elijah still had some connections that would allow him to fill her in. No matter where he was, it always seemed Elijah managed to know everything that was going on.

"My sympathies, Caroline. Your friends do seem to have a nasty habit of getting themselves into danger," Elijah offered. Caroline's heart sunk; maybe he didn't have any connections. She knew she should never have come on this trip, everything was going wrong. It was like her friends had dropped off the face of the planet, she had to share a house with the Originals, not to mention share a bed with Klaus, she was wanted by the apparent King of new Orleans, she had almost been killed and she had no way of really leaving.

"Thanks," Caroline eventually said, unsure of how else she should respond to Elijah's words. It wasn't like she could really disagree with him; she knew very well they were all like giant danger magnets. She had been put in the way of death more times than Caroline would like to count in her almost 19 years of life.

"I know a few people. I'll see what I can find out after your class tour today, if you're able to wait," Elijah offered, turning to look at the young vampire next to him. Caroline's mouth fell open slightly, having already accepted that there was nothing he could do to help.

"Thank you," Caroline said, this time true sincerity falling from her lips. She was sure she could wait till at least lunch time; it wasn't like she wasn't waiting for Damon as it was. At least this way, if she didn't hear from Damon, there was always a backup plan.

Elijah bowed his head a little, very much like a king recognizing a gift given y a member of court. He then turned, putting on his best grin. Caroline turned as well, only now realizing her entire class was now present and ready to get going.

She moved away from the eldest Original and stood near Jesse as Elijah clapped his hands together and addressed the whole class. "Well, let's start the tour. Everyone onto the bus," Elijah directed, herding the students onto the bus, and finding a seat next to Caroline as the doors closed and the engine roared into life to return them to Bourbon street.


End file.
